Crackling Lightning Roaring Thunder
by Jibby07
Summary: The women were always fearful of the men. They were war hungry. Their bloodlust unquenchable. The women stayed in line. Cooked, cleaned and only spoke when spoken to. When Kami was 3 years old her mother realized she had a certain gift. More of a curse really. It turned out that the child inherited the clan's main bloodline trait. Can Kami recover from losing everything?
1. Prolouge

**A new story.**

 **Bare with me.**

 **The beginning is mostly to build up my OC**

 **To learn where she came from**

 **xoxo**

* * *

"Kaminari what are doing!?" Ami's small five year old child smiled looking over at her. The bone of her finger grew out three inches and she giggled. Look what I can do mommy." Not knowing exactly what it was the curious girl flung her extended finger bone as a sword, ready to fight off enemy ninja. Her mothers horrified expression caused the little girl's smile to fall quickly. Flinching as her mother, a usually calm and collected women grabbed onto her shoulders shaking her, "Where did you learn that, huh?" Ami couldn't help but let a few tears fall from her eyes. "I don't know momma. I'm sorry." Shutting her eyes hard the child waited for more scolding but instead her mother pulled her into her chest. The comforting smell of lilies filled the small girls nose."Don't do that ever again do you hear me? Don't do it." Her mothers voice soft and breakable.

The fragile girl nodded quickly. She didn't want to disappoint her mother. She loved her mother. "Promise me." Ami said pulling away looking at the doe eyed girl. "I promise." Kaminari said softly. She let her white hair fall over her gloomy face. Looking at her fingers the bone retreated back in. She wondered why her mother was so mad. The girl thought it was so cool but if her mother didn't like then she wouldn't do it anymore. Tucking a stray hair from her face behind her ear the girl shook her head, a promise was a promise and she would never go back on her promise.

With some pep in her step Kaminari went into the kitchen to help her mother with dinner. Quick glances from her mom as she washed the potatoes in the sink. The girl on a step stool humming softly with out a care in the world. Ami sighed softly looking back to the pot on the stove. How god had forsaken her. Why, out of all the children in the clan why her little Kaminari. It had been so long since someone in the clan had the ability. They were all scared of it, scared of the power. Even the men, the war hungry men were scared of it and here it was right in front of her in the form of a helpless five year old child. Ami wondered how long she would able to hid Kaminari. She was glad that the girl wasn't a boy. The boy were taken as soon as they could walk and started training.

* * *

"Mom was I that tiny?" bright emerald eyes looked over at the baby. Her new baby brother. Ami chuckled softly at the 8 year olds comment. "You were even smaller." The mother looked at her baby, love filling her heart but also despair. Being a male in this clan only meant one thing. Training, fighting and war. That was all that they wanted, all they craved was blood. His green eyes looked up at her, she let her fingers touch the small tuff of white hair on his head. He wasn't anything like the males of the clan. With their dark hair and dark eyes. He looked like the spitting image of Kaminari when she was first born.

Ami knew she wouldn't have long before they took him from her. The thought breaking every inch of her. "He is chubby." The girl poked his cheek and the baby let out a happy cry. Kaminari put her hands over her ears with a small smile on her lips. "And loud." Ami chuckled. Cherishing the moments she had with her children. "Ill help you take of him mommy don't you worry. Ill be the best big sister." The child put her hands on her hips before running in the kitchen and coming back with a glass of water for her mother. Ami prayed that her son didn't have the problem as her daughter did. The blood limit. There was no way that they would be able to hide him. They would find him and taken him away, maybe even kill him.

Glancing over at Kaminari she thanked fate that no one had taken her. After the incident when she was five the girl tried her best to hide her blood limit but it was hard. When she was upset or angry the girl couldn't control herself. One time after her father had come home from battle he struck Ami, which he often did but this time her child saw from the closet where she had been hiding for a game of hide and seek. Kaminari, eyes glowing and cheek pink had bones sticking out of her arms covering her hands, making them into weapons. It took everything in Ami to calm the girl down so the bones would retreat. Thankful her father was off to a clan meeting to discuss another battle with another clan.

"Can I hold Kimi?" Ami's eyes danced with a soft playfulness. "Of course you can. Just be careful. He is fragile." Slowly she gave the boy over to his older sister. The girl stiff and nervous. Once he was safely in her arms Kaminari released some tension from her shoulders. She puffed her cheeks out for a moment before a smiled broke across her face. "I'm Kami. I'm you big sister and Ill take care of you always. That's a promise." Poking the boy in the nose he reached up and grabbed into his sisters finger. The action brought on a wave of giggles from the child. Kaminari shook his hand softly with her finger. Ami choked back the tears knowing moments like this were scarce and as time went on would be lost forever.

* * *

The small bright eyed girl let her back hit the stone wall behind her. "Are you awake?" She said softly fiddling with an orchid she stole from one of the shop windows in town. Her brother always loved flowers. "Kaminari?" She smiled at his voice. Timid and soft. The voice of a child, a four year old. "Yea its me. I brought you something Brother." Turning on her knees she shoved the orchid through the small opening as carefully as she could. She couldn't see his face, only shadows and light as he moved in front of the hole and then away from it.

Kaminari missed having her brother with her. They did everything together. Almost attached at the hip even when the went out to train or just to walk around. The boy, although younger could've been her twin. He was different, there was a glimmer in his eyes. Glimmers of hope. He was nothing like the men of this clan. Ruthless, heartless. Kaminari's brother was soft spoken and he was fragile. He understood life differently then the others and he loved his big sister to the moon and back again.

"It's beautiful." he whispered. Emerald eyes brimmed with big fat tears, Kaminari let her forehead fall against the stone wall, a curtain of white covering her face. It had been almost a year since her clan locked her bother away. They were scared of him. Scared of the potential powers he held inside his tiny body. Kaminari knew that she should've been with him. Locked inside that cage, hidden from the world because she had the same blood running through her veins. The same limit that scared every last pillage hungry clan member. Guilt flooded her very being and so she came here and did the best that should could to keep him company.

"You cant keep coming here. They'll catch you Kami." She shook her head. She didn't care if they did. She flinched when she saw a small pale finger shove its way through the hole. Desperately she grasped at it. All she wanted to do was hug him and hold him close. Tell him everything was going to be alright. "When you were born I promised you that I would always take care of you." Her voice cracked as she spoke. Every day became harder and harder for the girl but she knew that it was harder on her brother. He was like a flower and inside the darkness of his cell he withered a little bit every day. She wasn't sure how long he was going to last in there but she needed to figure out how to get him out. Even though he warned her not to.

"How's mom?" The girls eye brows furred together. Truth was her mother was not doing well. That day when they took her brother was hard on her and more so her mom. She didn't speak much and stayed in bed a lot. Kaminari had to start cooking for herself and her mom in an attempt to get her to eat. It was as though her reason for living was taken from her that day. "She is okay. She misses you of course." She never lied to her brother before but she figured it was better this way. Better then burdening him more unnecessary anguish.

The sound of his cell opening caused the girl to jump. She frantically tried to hold on to him as his finger was pulled away. "Get up. It's time you put that power to use and serve your clan. It's time for war." War? Kaminari's heart uncontrollably started to beat faster and faster. He was just a kid, only four years only and they expected him to go to war. Stumbling to her feet she made her way around the stone hill that contained her brother. There was a small nook carved out in it where he was kept. Stopping around the other side she watched while her whole world was shoved down a path out of the clan village, "No!" She yell. Her white locks behind her as she ran.

With one hit Kaminari was on the floor. "You cant take him. He's just a boy." Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at him. Even paler then usually his eyes lacking the light of life they once had. "He is old enough to stand he is old enough to fight alone side his clan." She glanced up at her father. His eyes filled with blood lust. She wasn't even sure if he recognized his own kids. To him they were just pawns, bags of flesh and bones. Kaminari less useful then her bother, or so they thought. Getting back up she dodged another hit from her father. Grabbing her brother she pulled him to her. His usual sweet scent of rain and grass was covered by mildew and shame. "Please don't do this father. Please." She resorted to begging, groveling if she had to. "He is just a boy. Please." Her voice was soft as she crushed her brother into her chest. His hands eagerly wrapping around his big sisters waist. She could feel him trembling.

Her fathers eyes were furious. There was no sway even with pleading from his own flesh and blood. "He will fight. He will fight and die with honor against Kirigakure for thinking they are stronger then us." grabbing at her pearly white locks Kaminari screamed. Her fingers grasping out for Kimi's hand as she landed on the cold ground. "Don't worry Kami. I have to fight, to protect you and mom." His voice was low and she knew in her heart he wouldn't be back. She could feel the emptiness spreading from the corners of her soul. Another yank from behind caused her head to hit the ground, her vision blurry. She watched the large figure of her father walk with a small fragile thing at his side. "No!" She tried to get up but her head was spinning. All she could do was watch as he walked away.

"No Kimimaro, NO!"

She opened her eyes yelling into the wind. Her hands out, small bones on all the tips ready to fight anyone in her way. She looked around for those familiar green eyes that was like looking through a mirror, but there was nothing but darkness. Kaminari must have black out with the blow to her head. Her fathers words played over in her head, a war with Kirigakure. Was her whole clan crazy. On her feet the girl ran as fast as she could. In her home she raced up the stairs into her mother's room, "They took him to war!" She yelled looking for some type of reaction. Nothing, the woman didn't even turn her head to look at her child. "What's the matter with you?" Making her way to the other side of her mothers bed the girl stumbled back. Ami's lifeless eyes looking up at her, taunting her. Blood running down her wrist that hung off the bed. Kunai clenched in a stiff hand.

Kaminari's cheek were flush red and her heart thumped in her throat. Looking around the girl didn't know what to do. She was lost. Shutting her eyes closed small streams of tears found their way to her face. The 12 year old girl was shocked and devastated. Her heart completely broken. Darting out of the room she fell to her knees. Her hands clenched into fists against the hardwood floor. The coward. Her son is being hauled to his death and she does that. Kaminari shook her head but couldn't keep the contents of her stomach down. Pull her self up she darted into her and her brothers room collecting anything she might need and shoving them into her back pack. Leaving the house and her life behind she started to make her way to Kirigakure, maybe it wasn't to late.

Running quickly threw the trees, her breathing ragged, eyes wide. It wasn't long before she stood at an over look of the village. Falling to her knees she looked at the smoke travelling high in the sky. Her fingers trembled, was she to late. "They will kill you too if they see you." With her hands up in defense Kaminari spun around. She eyed the tall thin man. His hair long and black. His eyes yellow with slits for pupils. She gulped and gathered her courage. " I'm looking for my bother, looks just like me. He is small, just a little kid." She put her hand up at about her hip to show the man how tall Kimi was.

Taking a few steps the man stood beside her, "They killed them all the pile in the middle of town if you don't believe me and last I saw they were on their way to take out the rest of the clan as well." A lump grew in the girls throat. "No survivors I can assure you." Kaminari didn't even notice the sick smile that grew on the mans face. She took a few steps back and let her heart die. She had broken a promise to her whole world. She promised she would keep him safe and she let him march right off to war. To a war they could not win, it was suicide.

The word stung her tongue. Her mother was a coward, her father was a murderous brute and she was weak. Her brother disserved so much more then the family he was given. He didn't get to live a full life. A long happy life amongst the flowers.

 _I'm so sorry Kimimaro .._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Only my oc's**


	2. Stumbling Along

**And here we go!**

 **enjoy**

 **R &R&R**

 **xoxo**

* * *

Kaminari was in a daze. She didn't know how long it had been since she left her home. Hours, days, a week. She knew she had to keep moving. Her eyes glazed over at the thought her brother. His face haunting her. Pulling the hood closer around her the girl trying to draw as little attention to her as possible. It wasn't hard to jump on a boat in the cargo and make her way to the land of fire. She wanted to get as far away from any trace of her past as she could. Wincing a bit she shook the image of her mothers lifeless eyes from here head.

When the boat reached port Kaminari jumped ship. She was quick to get away from anyone to close to the water country. Anyone who might recognize the makings on her forehead and who would turn her in to her death.

The land of fire. This was the first time Kaminari had ever left her clan village. Let alone the entire water country. She would have been nervous if she wasn't void of most emotions. She was numb to only pain and sorrow. It was especially bad at night and so sleep was something she avoided like the plague. She started to run again. It was the only thing that was keeping her from thinking to much, the wind in her hair, the sun on her face. For a brief second she was able to breath ease. But only for a moment.

It wasn't long before the girl had to stop. Closing her eyes she didn't sense anyone around her. Kaminari wasn't a ninja. There was little she knew about the art of fighting because it was said to be reserved for the men of the clan only. That didn't stop the girl from peering in on training here and there. Other then that the only things she knew was what she practice with her brother. Silly little chakra controlling exercises. Kimimaro didn't like to fight, he was a kind soul. Gritting her teeth Kaminari took a seat against a tree. Her head throbbing, it had been a long time since she had last slept, maybe a week. Her breathing was constantly ragged and exhaustion was settling in her very bones.

The woods were dense and unforgiving. Kaminari at times would just give up moving and find a spot to sit and stare at the sky. Something the girl did often with her brother. Looking at the clouds. Always spotting daises and lily pads. Kaminari could remember the look in his eyes, glazed with joy and hope of a better tomorrow.

The memories brought on a wave of grief. Kaminari had not give herself a moment to mourn the death of her clan, her mother or her brother. She wasn't sure that she would survive it if she did. There wasn't really so much a pain in losing her clan but her mother and her brother. They were all she had, they were everything all she knew. Choking down those feelings, Kami pushed her self off the floor. There was no time for this and if the girl stayed in one place any longer there was a chance she would fall asleep. If she did she would have those nightmares again. Rest wasn't worth it.

She decided on a steady walk. Pulling out a map she had stolen in a random town she had stopped, Kami didn't have much of a destination in mind. All she knew was she wanted to get as far away from the land of waves as possible. Firmly, she believed the farther she ran the less pain she would fell. So far she hadn't gotten far enough away yet.

Bring the canteen to her lips Kaminari frowned when only a drop hit her tongue. Being from the water country she wasn't used to this heat but at least she was able to find water. It was like a weird sense that triggered when she was near it. It took a little longer this time but the doe eyed girl was able to find a small slow moving stream. Waiting in a near by tree she didn't come down till she was sure it was safe. Taking off her shoes and hooded over-shirt she walked into the water enjoying the moment of relief from the weather.

Dipping her hands in the water Kaminari rubbed her arms and behind her neck. The girl had long ago ditched the light periwinkle grey robes that was traditional of the Kaguya clan. Having almost no money she only had black shorts and a dark green boat neck tank top. At first she looked for something more modest and covering but because of the heat it would have just slowed her down.

The hooded over shirt was important. From the week of traveling she had been doing she had come to notice that her appearance was one that brought to much attention Her pale skin and now mossy green eyes, darkened by that day. Her white hair that shimmer bright when the sunlight hit it. Kaminari was from an area of the water country that was warm but misty. There was over cast and the sun wasn't as over bearing as it was here. There was an old saying, the nail that sticks out is the first to get hammered. Kami was not ready to be hammered.

"Stop being so uptight. We'll only stop for a second I need some more water, it's so hot." The sound of voices behind her caused the girls muscles to tighten. She had stopped for to long. It was hard not to, the water was so refreshing. Now she was going to pay the price. "He is right Obito we should get back to report the success of the mission." Turning Kami held her breath when the tree line produced four people. Three who looked to be about her age and one older.

Fill up her container she rushed to land trying to balance quick but not to quick to rise suspicion. "You don't have to leave cause of us. There is enough water here for everyone." stopping before she could grab her over shirt the girl looked up. The three younger kids where right in front of her. Two boys and a a girl. The girl smiled softly standing a hairline behind and between the two boys. One stood with his arms crossed over his chest, a mask covering his small face right up to the bridge of his nose. Hair silver and almost as bright as her own when light hit is just right.

The third one, who had spoken to her, caught her off guard, he was so cheerful and his smile, he had the darkest hair of three and googles over his eyes. It reminded her of her brother and there was a pulling feeling in her chest. Looking back down Kami pulled her over shirt on and hood up. She some how felt safer that way. "Don't let Obito scare you he is harmless. My names Rin, whats your name?"

The brown hair girl, Rin stepped forward pushing the dark hair boy to the side. The air was caught in Kami's throat. She hadn't uttered a word since the day she had seen her brother last. Her lips subconsciously parted for a moment. "Cant you talk?" That's when Kaminari noticed the headbands. They all had one with a leaf symbol on them. Ninjas. Grabbing her shoes and back pack she backed away from them. This was bad very bad.

"Who are you state your business." Kami gasped when she hit a solid person behind. He was quick. The girl hadn't even seen him move. With one swift motion the silver haired ninja grabbed her wrist, forcing it being her back and to drop her belongings. Her heart started to race and her cheeks turned a light shade of red. She was scared, with out thinking bones grew from her arm and her spine in an attempt to separate herself from this ninja. "Kakashi!" The brown haired girl cried but he was just as quick to move himself away only getting a few small cuts in his clothing.

"i - i - im sorry. I didn't mean -" Kami stumbled through her words picking up her shoes and bag again as the bones retreated back into her body. The older ninja who had stayed back thus far came forward. "You scared her baka!" The dark haired boy with Kimi's smile looked at the silver hair nin who wore a placid look on his face before responding. "An unknown traveler so close to the village. She should identify herself."

The older nin had bright yellow hair and smile on his face. It was calming and bright, almost as bright as his blue eyes. "Kaminari." She whispered. Slipping on her shoes the girl was ready to leave. She hadn't realized she was so close to a hidden village. It was something she was sure to avoid the next time around. "Are you lost kid?" She shook her head no. HE looked at her intently, trying to find some sort of reason why a child would be out and alone. She was defiantly not from the village. "We are going to have to bring you back to the village." Her mossy green eyes widened. The water country and the fire country where allies. They would no doubt turn her over. "Just for some questioning and then you are free to go. I promise." Shaking like a leaf she continued to move her head. No, no, no.

"You can trust Minato-sensei's word. When he makes a promise he doesn't break it. You better believe it!" Kami looked at the kid intently. There was a strange glimmer in his eyed. It was one of hope, the light of life. She would recognize that look any where. It was the same one her brother had, before they locked him away like an animal. Slowly her body stopped shaking. She would be free to go after their questions right. There was no trust with this ninja. But Kami needed some more supplies, there was no way around it.

"You look tired. After we can get some dinner my treat. I promise." Another promise. Rin smiled and her eyes shimmered. Kami's head was pounding. The only thing she had eaten was what she could find in the forests. Berries, mushrooms and fish every now and then. "ok." Her voice was small and if they weren't all ninja they wouldn't have heard it. This might have been a mistake but there was nothing else she could do. Deep down she knew if she had refused they would've taken her by force. Kami was in no state for that.

Strapping her back pack on her she stood by the their sensei while they filled their waters. Rin was the first to hop back over to her. "So your name is Kaminari huh?" She slowly nodded her head in acknowledgment. "That means thunder, did you know that?" They started to walk. The silver haired boy out front with their sensei behind. Obito behind Kami and Rin trying his best to listen in on the girls conversation. "I was born." She said slowly softly. Obito had taken a step beside here. "During a thunder storm." It was a story her mother had told her countless times.

It was the biggest storm the village had ever seen. Sheets and sheets of rain falling to the earth. Large strikes of lightening followed by Loud claps of thunders . Kami uttered her first cry to the boom of thunder.

"That's awesome. Where are you from?" The bubbly boy finally entered the conversation. "Water country." She answered not wanting to give more detail then that. "Wow you're far from home. What brings you out here?" She didn't answer. She didn't want to. Her silence earned a look from the boy out front. Kami meet his gaze for a moment before bringing them back down to the ground. He was slightly intimidating.

Rin must have notice and frowned for a moment before putting on an even larger smiled then before. "Don't worry about Kakashi, he is trying to get promoted to Jounin so he takes everything even more serious then before." Kami caught Obito roll his eyes, "If that's even possible." Kami never interacted with people her own age before. It was strange and put the hairs on the back of her neck on edge. "Well someone has to take things seriously." The boy out front threw a comment back to Obito.

"We'll see who is serious when I become Hokage someday." The dark haired boy crossed his arms over his chest in a similar manner as the other boy before. "Ill probably be Hokage before you will at this rate." The girl was used to arguing and fighting but this was different. There was a sort of comfort in their bantering. There was a closeness she could sense that she remembered having with her brother even though they never argued over anything. He was still at the age where he thought his sister was a god. It calmed her but only for a moment because the village gates came into view. Stopping in her tracks she didn't realize that she started to back up till she bumped into someone. Looking up she met with a pair of blue one.

"Don't worry. The hidden leaf village is a great one and we will take care of you." Kami nibbled her lip softly. She was scared but she tired not to show. Gulping she walked forward and through the gate. There where two other ninjas there to greet the squad. "Welcome back Minato, Kakashi, Obito, Rin. How was the mission?" A new formed habit of hers, Kami pulled her hood closer to her body. "Went well. We are going to check in with the Hokage now." Their sensei answered. Eyes darting to the left Kami noticed the silver hair boy standing beside her in an instant. Watching her intently. Almost like he was ready if she decided she wanted to run for it. Truth be told Kakashi didn't like her. She was too quiet and those bones.

He had never seen anything like it before. She made no hand signs and even apologized, like she couldn't control it. There where so many question about the mysterious girl and Kakashi didn't like mysteries. He liked things plain and simple but these girls eyes. There were dark and held something in them he had seen in his own reflection from time to time. That was a big sign that she was no good, trouble. "Kakashi come with me to escort Kaminari to the Hokage. Rin and Obito you are free to go."

Obito let a soft whine escape his lips, "Why does Kakashi get to do it?" Rin smacked the boy in the back of the head, "Because he is about to be jounin and he will be in charge of that stuff when he is. Don't be a baby." She was beside Kami quickly, "And don't you worry right after you are done Kakashi will bring you to me and we can go get food like I promised okay?" She put a peace sign up to the girl and looked over at the nin. He glanced at her but didn't say anything. "Right Kakashi?" He shrugged his shoulder letting out a soft "hn." The girl could only assume that was some sort of sound of understanding.

It wasn't long until they got to a large tower like building, the walk was silent beside the hellos from the village people. Kami kept her head down and eyes to the floor only keeping the ninja's shoes ahead of her in view. They started to walk up a long flight of stairs that curved around the outside before getting to a door. "It's going to be bad for you if you don't talk in there." The boy finally uttered some words to here since they left the others. He held the door open and eyed her. Kaminari couldn't figure out if it was a threat or if he was trying to help her out. His intentions were unclear.

"Minato, back already?" An older man with white and red robs and a matching hat turned in his chair. His face aging faster then in should with stress and responsibilities. His warm eyes found their way to a large green pair behind the sensei. "Yes and it seems we found a friend on the way back home." He stepped aside so that Hokage Sarutobi could get a better look at the child. "You are a small thing aren't you." Leaning back in his chair with his fingers laced Kami noticed the glances he gave to the blond haired man.

"What's your name child?" Her eyes instantly darted to the silver hair nin who lingered in the back of the room. He leaned against the wall with one foot propped against it before shaking his head firmly. A bead of sweat dripped down the girls face. Was he really going to force her? Even though she wanted to tear her eyes from his she held them, strong and unmovable. "Her name is Kaminari. She is from the water country. That's all we were able to get out of her." She nodded her head, silently thanking him for getting that out there. "Does it bother you to talk?" With out thinking she nodded again. Her voice was so much like her moms and she didn't realize until she was gone. Every time she opened her mouth it was a haunting remind so yes it bothered her, it pained her to talk.

There was some time of silence. The Hokage seemed to be thinking what could be done for this child. He had a soft spot for them be it was hard to trust anyone especially during war.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Only my oc's**

 **There** **will be a slight change to the time line.**

 **I moved up the ordeal with Orrochimaru.**

 **It had happened already even though Rin, Obito and Minato are alive still and well.**

 **No impact on the future time line tho!**

 **It's just an after affect of me making Kimimaro 17 when Sasuke leaves the village**

 **rather then 15 like everyone else.**


	3. Walk Down Memory Lane

**Enjoy!**

 **RRR**

 **xoxo**

* * *

The room was dim. The single chair Kami sat on was cold and made of metal. Uninviting and lonely. The Hokage said they needed to make sure that she wasn't a threat to the village and because it seemed that she didn't want to talk more then necessary he gave her another option. To allow someone to see in her mind. The girl had already forgot the mans name, only that his surname was Yamanaka. The small girl could feel a sense of fear in this room, not coming from any one in it, but in walls of the room. If they could talk. It was a room where they did unspeakable things in times of war. In one corner the Hokage stood with Minato and Kakashi.

Kakashi said nothing. He followed the two older men into the room. It was the interrogation room. The Hokage has made it out to seem like a cake walk, like it was nothing but an alternative for the girl. Trust was something that was already hard to earn, during war it was almost impossible. "Now Kaminari this is simple. I'm just going to take a little walk through your memories. It will be relatively quick and painless as long as you let me in and dont try to hide anything from me, okay?" a frown graced the young ninja's face. They were treating this girl like a baby.

She couldn't be much younger then Kakashi was, she could be dangerous, the enemy and they coddled her. Something pulled in the middle of the prodigies chest. He was sure it was his instincts telling him to keep an eye on her. She was trouble, if not now she was going to be.

The child's green eyes glazed over, she nodded even though every fiber in her wanted to run. Truth be told the girl didn't have anything left in her to run. It wouldn't hurt? The girl knew that was a lie. Anything that had to do with her memories was going to be painful. Was there even much to live for anymore? Why was she running, why was she scared of being turned over to those who would surly kill her? She watched the ninja put his hands in front of him into a diamond shape and she couldn't help but close her eyes and wait for impact.

 ** _A loud clap of thunder._**

 _Come to mommy, you can do it. One foot in front of the other._

 _Say it. Momma. mom -ah._

 _ **Kaminari** what are you doing?! Don't do that ever again you hear me?_

 _Don't touch it, that's hot **silly girl**._

 _Your belly is so big mom. It's like a house._

 _I'm Kami. I'm you big sister and Ill take care of you always. That's a promise._

 _Be back in an hour. Watch your brother you hear!_

 _ **Kami** Lilies!_

 _That cloud looks like a daisy._

 _Dont do that Kimi, mom doesn't like when we do that._

 _Why are they taking him mom, why?_

 _Please he is just a child he wont hurt anyone I promise._

 _Mom when is Kimi coming home?_

 _ **Sis** if you keep coming here they will catch you._

 _Kimi I brought you a rose._

 _ **Sis** im hungry they dont feed me here._

 _Mom we have to break him out we have to do something_

 _ **Sis** its cold._

 _We cant do anything **Kaminari**. He is gone._

 _When you were born I promised you that I would always take care of you._

 _No Kimimaro!_

 _If he can stand, he cant fight._

 _He is just a boy you cant take him, please._

 _Dont worry **Kami**. I have to fight, to protect you and mom._

 _They took him to war mom!_

 _Mom?_

 ** _MOM!?_**

The memories came in a flash. It wasn't concrete but like looking through a kaleidoscope. Each one pulsating behind the young girls eyelids as quick as light itself. Only when that day happened did it slow down. Painfully slow, her brother being taken from her all over again her mom giving up on everything they had. Those eyes, dark green and lifeless.

Kakashi watched the girls eyes widen when her mind was entered. Her fingers twitched here and there as the ninja went through her memories trying to find anything he could about the mystery girl from the water country. It seemed to be going smoothly until the young nin noticed a change in the girls face. Her lips parted and her cheeks a bright red. Kakashi remembered that look. It was the same look she made when he snuck up behind her. She shook in the chair, trembled from her head to her toes. "Kimimaro!" She screeched, her voice ear piercing. Kakashi couldn't help but wince and it took everything in him not to cover his ears, she barely made a peep. He couldn't imagine such a shriek coming from the girl. His eyes remained on her, scanning back and forth.

She fell forward off the chair. She convulsed once and bones shot out of her chest. Her rib cage out for a second before being sucked back in. Rolling over she convulsed again, spikes of bone came out from her spine from the base of her neck to her tail bone. He looked over at his sensei for a split second before dragging his eyes back to the scene in front of him. The spikes retreated. There was one more spazzem as she reached out to the air, looking to grasp something. A single finger bone grew three inches out before her hand fell to the floor. The small girl pulled her knees to her chest, taking on the fetal position. Once the justu was broken the ninja had stumbled back. Beads of sweat falling from his face.

The Hokage took a few steps forward putting a hand on the Yamanaka's shoulder. Passed out from sheer exhaustion, a pool of sweat formed around the girl herself. "Kakashi take her to the hospital please." The dark grey eyed boy looked down at the girl and then back up at his sensei. "I'll send Anbu over to watch her until we debrief. Understood?" With a nod and a slight bow Kakashi scooped the girl up and made his way out of the room. It was a direct order from the Hokage, he would be stupid to refuse. He took the roof tops, less eyes less questions.

* * *

The room was quiet. Lighting his pipe the Hokage sighed deeply. "Is that everything then?" The nin nodded, getting into the young Kayuga child's mind was not an easy task. It was tiresome and draining. "You are free to go." The Hokage waited a moment and once he was alone with Minato he turned the face the man, "What do you think?" There was always a soft spot in Sarutobi's heart especially for children but this was war. His action as Hokage would be scrutinized that much more during trying times. " What's there is think about my lord? She is a child, helpless and displaced by carnage."

The usual airy personality of the blond ninja was clouded and muddled. He knew the girl was hiding something but never in his wildest dreams did he think that she could be holding so much grief and pain. "I had only heard tails of the Kayuga clan. I didn't know it was to terrible." Sarutobi took another puff before turning to Minato. "Yes. Never did I think one of them would have survived after that, let alone one with the blood limit no less." It was puzzling. There was no denying that the girl could be powerful in her own right and a great asset to the village if she were to stay.

"If she is to leave who knows the hands she will end up in." It was still fresh in everyone's mind. Orochimaru. Just his name turned the Hokage's mouth sour. His old student was a disgrace to his village. It was ironic that he be there during the slaughter of the Kayuga touching this girls life for a split moment and then that she would end up here. "Yes I worry about that to. He must not have realized she had the blood limit since she is a female. I dont even want to image what would have happened if he had noticed." Although she would make a great asset she would make a powerful enemy.

"I can try to keep an eye on her in my free time." Waving the young ninja off he smiled softly. "You dont have much free time anymore. Ill assign some Anbu to her and figure it out from there. She needs some control of her blood limit, at least so she doesn't hurt anyone. After that it's up to her if she would like to train to be a ninja for the leaf."

* * *

"What happened to her? Cant we go inside?" The small brown haired girl looked up at the Anbu. They weren't known for really talking but the way they stood outside Kaminari's hospital door made the girl weary. Rin sighed a bit, it wasn't long before she knew something was up. A few questions being a few hours, that was to long. For the life of her she couldn't find Kakashi so she went straight to the source, to the Hokage tower with Obito trailing close behind. He had checked in with his family after the mission but was quick to find her again. He was just as curious about this girl as anyone but Rin was worried. She knew better then to assume that the village would hold their arms open to anyone. Especially someone who refused to tell them of her past and where she came from.

They wouldn't let them in so they waited outside the room, and waited and waited. Finally their Sensei had walked out and told them where the girl was. " What the heck did they do to her that she ended up here?" Obito's eyes scanned the hall, he wasn't a fan of hospitals, not in the slightest. "I'm not sure but what ever it was she shouldn't have to wake up all alone." Raising her voice slightly so the three Anbu could her her she sighed when they still didn't budge. Like stone. Small black holes staring right back at her.

Crossing her arms over her chest she leaned against the wall opposite the door. When the girl had her mind set on something there wasn't much stopping her from getting it. Obito saw that look he had seen time and time again from his teammate so he to leaned against the wall sliding down it onto his butt. Arms crossed over his chest. If a waiting game is what they wanted then that was what they were going to get. It was a stand off, at least for the young ninja. The Anbu were cold and unfaltering as ever.

It wasn't long before there was a loud crash in the room. Everything moved quickly, Anbu through the door fast. Rin took this opportunity and squeezed in during the hustle and bustle. Obito hesitant as Anbu surrounded the girl, he stayed in the hall head peaking through the door. She had some how gotten out of her restraints and stood next to her bed, a glass shattered on the floor. Rin could see her tremble, eyes wide and child like. "I j-just ... water." She said backing up from the masked ninja, hands up in defense. Rin couldn't take anymore and pushed by them, ignoring her name being called from the hallway. "Cant you see she is just trying to drink. You're scaring her half to death."

Kami was surprised to see the brown haired girl fight her way in. She looked so small against the large Ninja with the animal masks, why did they hide themselves so? When she took a defensive position in front of the Kayuga, Kami's knees felt weak. "200 meter perimeter, Now." A small sense of relief washed over the girl. More so for Rin when her sensei came in. With a small bow the Anbu were gone, leaving no trace, like there weren't even there from the start.

Unable to hold her self up any more Kami collapsed, if is weren't for Rin she would've fallen to the floor. "Easy now." Her voice was soft, almost mother like as she helped the girl back into her hospital bed. Quickly she went to the other side of the room to get another cup and Obito came in cleaning up the stray glass before someone could step on it. "I'm sorry about that Kaminari." Grabbing the white blanket tightly Kami's eyes focused on the bed, She didn't want to look at them. She didn't want to be here. The memories the ninja saw were now at the surface of her mind. She had tried to hard to push it down where it would no longer hurt.

Kaminari's knuckles grew whiter then ever, her grip not even loosening for a moment. Her heart pounding in her ears. "Here drink this." The cup was put to her lips and the white haired girl greedily excepted it. Finally her gaze met the blond man. Mossy green eyes broken and alone, "Will you send me back?" She whispered hoping for at least a quick death. She had earned that, right? "No, of course not. But you can't expect us to knowingly send a child off into the unknown during war." There was a look in this man's eye. A twinkle that caused Kami's heart to beat a little faster.

"I know I promised you could leave right away but how about we make a deal." She started to release the vice grip she had, shoulders drooping, a deal? "Stay for a while. Let us help you control that gift just until the war is over and if you want to go after that you are free to do so." Gift? Did he mean the curse she had. The old Kami would've snorted a laugh at the idea but the sound of laugher seemed a distant memory. "You don't have to give me an answer now. Rest, build your strength. I think you were promised a dinner if I'm not mistaken."

Rin clapped her hands together. "Yes! I've got an idea, I can bring the dinner here to you, how does that sound?" Doe eyes looked at Rin, she seemed to have so much love to give. It seemed even if Kami didn't want it she would've done it anyways. With out waiting for an answer she pushed Obito out of the door., a grunt escaping his lips. "Ill be right back, stay put." Take a few deep breathes Kami leaned back looking up at the white ceiling. It was brightly lit up with white, almost blinding but she didn't look away. It stayed like this for some time. The room quiet. She knew the man was still there. Probably keeping an eye on her till Rin came back with food.

After a little while longer he broke the silence. "Rin and Obito have taken quite a liking to you. She can probably sense the good in you." Good in her. She didn't take her eyes off the ceiling but her brows did furrow together. "I can even see the good in you Kaminari. You just need good people to help you find your way through this darkness, but it wont last forever." her heart thumped. She wanted so much to believe him. That pain and emptiness in her chest could be filled up and she could be who she once was.

Looking at the man she gulped hard. Who she was died with her brother, she was sure of it. There was no trace of her to be found. "It is hard to lose those close to you. Especially the way you have. I'm so sorry." The mans blue eyes looked almost as sad as Kami felt. Sorry. No one had apologized to her for anything in her life. Not when he father beat her mother. Not when she found out she had this curse. Not when they learned her brother had the same curse. Not when they took him and locked him away. Not when her father hit her each time she lashed out. Not when her father took Kimi to war, to his death. Not when her mother took her own life. Not when her whole clan was gone, in one night.

Her eyes burned. Her chest heaved up and down erratically. "Back!" Rin's expression turned sore instantly. "Kaminari what's wrong?" The girls lip trembled. She had yet to cry, yet to mourn everything she had lost. Part of her wanted to cry, in hopes of getting it all out of her body. It was toxic. The brown hair girl made her way over to Kami wrapping her arms around her. "Don't be sad, don't cry. It's okay." Her voice. It was so sweet, Kami felt an instant connection. Like she could trust her, maybe. A time ago she would have in a moment, but she was a different girl now. Instinctively she grabbed onto her shirt to stead herself. At some point the girl hoped to let it all out but today was not that day.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto only my oc!**


	4. New Friends New Memories

**New Chapter**

 **Enjoy and Review**

 **xoxo**

* * *

They had decided for the time being that Kami would stay with Rin. The small girl didn't have much say in the matter since Rin was thrilled to have the company and there seemed to be no there alternatives. It was getting late when the Kaguya was released from the hospital and they started making their way to Rin's home. The brown haired girl talked about all kinds of things like the village and her mom, so much that Kami could hardly keep up. Her mind kept drifting, she hated the feeling of being followed and stopped in the middle of the road for a moment. "Are you alright? Does something hurt?" Kami looked around, her eyes landing on the roof of a home. She could see nothing but knew something was there.

She waited a moment longer before resuming the slow pace the older girl had set. "Well I really think you are going to like it here Kami. It's a great place, maybe you can even become a ninja." The girl snorted at the comment but didn't laugh. Kami a ninja? That was laughable, if the girl could find it in her heart to laugh anymore. "You don't want to be strong and protect those important to you." Kami went ridged at the thought. Maybe if she would've been strong or been a ninja then maybe she could have done something, anything and things would've turned out differently than they had but the past was the past.

They had arrived to the small home, Rin took a key out and unlocked the door letting her inside. It was a relatively cozy home. A two room flat with a kitchen, bathroom and living room, everything essential and then some. "You can sleep here on the couch or come with me to my room if you want." The girl shrugged her shoulders causing Rin to frown for a moment before smiling bright. "How about we both sleep in the living room? It will be fun." She didn't wait for an answer before she dashed away into one of the rooms Kami could only assume was a bedroom. She took this moment to look around. The living room had a love seat and a larger couch surrounding a glass table.

They had a small area rug and another table behind the larger couch that displayed family pictures across the entire thing. Kami walked over and picked one up. It was a picture of Rin with her Sensei and the other two boys. Her eyes lingered on the silver haired one with the bad attitude; he even had one in the picture. She put it down and picked up another. The women sort of looked like Rin but older and was holding a baby that Kami could only guess was Rin when she was born. The girl felt bitter when she placed the photo back done. All of her memories had burned to the ground and all she had left was the one in her head but with time wouldn't they fade too?

"Oh that's right!" She jumped slightly at the girl's voice. When she turned she saw her setting up a camera and putting in on top of her fire place. "Quick we don't have much time." Rin grabbed the girls hand and pulled her onto the couch looking over at the camera with a peace sign. Kami turned her head and looked at the thing right before it ticked and a flash went off. Rin giggled and clapped her hands, "New memories with a new friend." She jumped back up again and put sets of pillows and blankets on each of the couches. Kami chose to sit on the smaller of the two knowing she wasn't really going to get any sleep so there was no point in taking the bigger one.

"Here for you to sleep in. Sorry if it's too big, it's all I have." Looking down at the folded clothes it wasn't long till she was pushed into the bathroom. Turning the light on Kami couldn't help but grimace at her own reflection. Lack of sleep causes dark lines to surround her eyes that were no longer bright but swampy and murky. Her once porcelain complexion looked chalky and dry. Her hair knotted and arid. Sighing, the girl took her clothes off and put on the light purple t shirt and pink shorts. They weren't big but not tight either and they would do for now. She looked at her face once more before pulling her eyes away from the mess before her.

Opening the door slowly she made her way back to the living room to see the girl dressed in her own pjs and bringing two mugs of something hot to the glass table between the couches. "Figured you might want some tea after such a long day." Kami took a seat on the rug and grabbed the mug between her hands. It was silent for a moment as she waited for it to cool down before she could drink it. The tea looked like green but smelled like peppermint, Kami liked both.

"Can I brush your hair?" Glancing at Rin for a second longer before she nodded and took a sip from the cup. It was way too soon to do so and the liquid burned her throat all the way down to her stomach but she kept her face blank. Even though there were many knots Rin took care not to hurt Kami. It wasn't long before she had brushed it all out and got comfortable on her own couch. Kami followed suit knowing the girl probably had things to do tomorrow and unlike Kami needed to sleep.

* * *

The sun had risen and it wasn't long before Kami could sense the other girl moving and soon she was up. When she came back from the bathroom Rin smiled, "You want to come to training with me today?" Staying alone in this house with whoever was still watching her didn't seem like a good idea so she nodded and got up changing back into her clothes. She was down to her last shirt since the dark green one she had was ripped to shreds. She settled for her bright green back up.

"At the rate you rip through clothes we are going to have to get you some new ones." Rin threw an apple at the girl and they left the house. Kami brought her back pack with her just in case. It was a short quiet walk to where ever they were headed. Kami enjoyed being back outside even though her head pounded against her skull. The sleep she had gotten when she passed out yesterday did little to replenish her. When they had arrived Kami noticed they were not the first. "Good Morning Kakashi!" The boy looked up at Rin for a moment before settling his eyes on Kami. She only met his gaze for a moment longer before averting them to the ground. "Why is she here?" With a hand on her hip Rin rolled her eyes at the boy. "Because she is staying with me and I would be a rude host just leaving her all alone."

Quickly the girl found a spot under a tree where she sat; she had a nice view of the clouds. "Good morning Kaminari. I hope you had a restful night." Her eyes met with the blonde man. Her head tilted slightly and he smiled at her. "You're more than welcome to join in our training if you want." Quickly she shook her head no. Kakashi was up quickly when Obito arrived complaining that he was yet again late for training. Before the dark haired boy could answer his eyes fell on Kami and he ran over to her, "Good morning!" He gave her a thumbs up and Kami couldn't help but back up a bit. "Are you training with us today? I want to see your bone moves so bad." His eyes twinkled and pulled at the empty space were her heart used to be. "She doesn't want to Obito, leave her alone." He frowned at Rin's words and Kami instantly felt bad for letting him down.

Before he could get up Kami grabbed at his hand. She produced a small bone from her finger and it fell into his palm. He looked at it holding it up to the sun light, "That's so cool!" The edge of Kami's lip quivered. No one had ever been pleased by that before, no one beside her brother who was fascinated by it when he first realized he could do it. "Is this really your bone, you can just make it?" Kami nodded and stood up. Their sensei had a smile on his face, "It's a rare Kekkei genkai called Shikotsumyaku that allows her to manipulate any and all the bones in her body." Her nose twitched, she wondered how much information he had on her and her clan. Kami herself was only able to save one book for her father's vault. "Why is it so rare Sensei?" Rin was just as curious as Obito about their new friend but she wasn't as loud as he was about it. The silver hair nin stayed back but had his ears open for any important information.

"Because as far as I know Kaminari is the only recorded member of her clan to have it in about a hundred years or so. " Kami choked on the air and the others looked at her, "My brother to." She whispered suddenly her stomach sank into her butt. She looked down at the floor abruptly not as eager to show off anymore. "What happened to your bother?" She knew he was asking innocently but it didn't make it hurt any less. The question earned Obito and smack to the back of the head. "Gone." She mumbled before sitting back down, knees pulled to her chest and eyes closed. She just let them get on with their training. There was nothing else she wanted to say or hear. Concentrating on her own heartbeat somehow daydreaming that it was actually her bothers.

After some time had passed Kami opened her eyes to see Kakashi and Obito fighting. Kami was sure it wasn't a real fight, maybe a spar but the brown hair boy's eyes were suddenly dark red and that got Kami's attention. Minato and Rin stood off to the side and slowly Kami got off the floor and joined them in observing. "Obito thinks he is stronger the Kakashi but Kakashi is the strongest and top of our class." There was a sense of admiration is Rin's words. Kami noticed the girl didn't really watch the fight but watched Kakashi intently. Kami's eyes were back on the spar, they were trying to land hit after hit but Kami could only focus on Obito's eyes. Kami pulled on their sensei's sleeve and when he looked at her she pointed to her eyes. "Obito is part of the Uchiha clan and they have a Kekkei genkai called Sharingan. They can see a person's chakra and anticipate their moves almost before the user realizes they have." When she looked back at the boys, Kakashi had Obito pinned to the floor.

"Not fair, you just got lucky that time!" The boy pushed himself up and dusted himself off as they walked back over to the three on the side. Without having a sense of space Kami got up in Obito's face trying to get a good look at his eyes. When they turned back to their normal color she pulled back abruptly. There was a light pink dust across Obito's cheeks and Kami wondered if maybe he was tired from the fight. "I think this is the first time Kaminari has seen the Sharingan." The girl nodded her head to indicate that Rin was correct. Kami had never seen anything like it. "Oh right." Obito rubbed his head and sweat dropped.

"Kaminari you want to spar with me?" She took a step behind Rin at Obito's request. "Looks like no one want's to spar with you loser." Obito's face turned red "Shut up baka!" Immediately the girl felt bad again and stepped back out nodding her head. "Really? Okay its really easy, so we fight until the other one has to tap out, get it?" Kami wasn't sure she understood the concept of why they did this but she nodded that she understood anyways. "If at any point you feel uncomfortable Kaminari just stop alright?" She nodded at their sensei and the two stepped out into the open space. His eyes were back to red again and a small playful grin played across his face.

He grabbed two Kunai from his bag and tossed them at her. She stepped to the side and the two missed her but one had cut a small slash in her shirt on her abdomen. Kami knew she had no weapons of her own so she bent down, bones stuck out from her knees and she pulled at them until they separated from her body, pointed at the end. Obito's mouth formed an O and he pulled out another kunai coming at her. His metal clashed against her bones a few times until she blinked and he was gone. "Gotacha." He said from behind her pulling her arm behind her back, before he could pin her to the floor her arm produced sharp bones separating the two. "Oh right I forgot." He mumbled looking to see if the girl had gotten him. He was fast, much too fast for Kami mostly because she had never worked on speed before.

Kami only knew a few things but nothing really in fighting one on one like this. She backed up toward a tree and Obito followed like she knew he would. When she was close enough she ran up the tree using her chakra and bounced over him so that he was facing the tree, with her hands out she focused on all her chakra to her finger tips, "Digital Shrapnel." She whispered flinging the small bones from her finger tips at the boy as he turned around. None of them hit him but only his shirt, pinning him to the tree. "Hey! How did you do that?" Kami took a step back looking at the pinned boy. She could hear Rin laughing behind her, "She got you good Obito." Kami rushed over started to pull her bones out of the tree to release him. "You really are a loser." Kakashi mumbled causing Obito's face to become red again, "She just got lucky." Minato let out a chuckle. It seemed she may have some hope as a ninja and if there were more hours in a day he would have loved to train her.

Kami bowed her head, she suddenly felt bad and thought maybe she, misunderstood the game. "Don't feel bad, you did great." He rubbed the back of his head and Kami was sure it was something he did when he was nervous. "I don't even think Kakashi could pin you. It's impossible." He glanced at the silver haired ninja, almost daring him to try. "I think that's enough for today." Obito whined. Kami stopped and looked up at a tree across the open clearing, "Kami what's wrong?" She looked a moment longer before glancing at the four who had stopped. She slowly lifted up her hand and pointed to where she knew someone was watching her as an answer to Rin's question. Everyone but Minato looked in the direction she was pointing. "I know, don't worry too much." Obito looked between the girl and his sensei, "You know what? What is it?" Rin shrugged her shoulders.

Kakashi eyed the girl for a moment and then focused to try and figure out what she was talking about. He was able to sense some chakra in the direction she was pointing and assumed it was Anbu. The young Prodigy was shocked the girl could pin point the Anbu's location from such a distance when even he himself had to focus on it. Kakashi was pretty good at detecting others chakra but when it came to the Anbu in his own village it was a tad more difficult unless he was looking for them. From watching the little spar he knew she was slow but Obito, for once in his life was right, it would be imposable to pin her down unless she was incapacitated. That kekkei genkai of hers was very powerful if she was able to hone her ability. She had decent chakra control but he wasn't sure she knew any ninjustu. Part of him thought she had to be hiding something because she was just to quiet to be helpless. He needed to keep a closer watch on her.

"You guys want to go get lunch?" Obito nodded and Kami was probably just going to follow Rin like the lost puppy she was. If they left her here there was no way that she would be able to get back to the girls house.


	5. The Deal

**For my new followers.**

 **This chapter is for you.**

 **Enjoy and review**

 **xoxo**

* * *

"Kakashi my rival! How about a competition?" Kami jumped out of her skin at the sudden sound. She quickly hid behind Rin keeping her eyes open till they landed on a young ninja about the group's age. His bright green sleeveless suit wasn't much to be desired even though the girl was sort of fond of the color green. "Not right now." Kakashi answered trying to walk past him to the place they were going to be eating. "You cannot be too busy for 50 laps around the village on your hands. Unless you are scared I will beat you again." Rin shook her head and Obito snorted a laugh. Kami only tried to hide herself more behind the girl wanting to remain unnoticed. "Yes Gai, im to – ."

"Who is this young rose you are trying to hide from me?" The green guy maneuvered his between Rin and Kami. She was shocked to say the least in the way he moved so fluidly. Before she could move back he grabbed her hand. "Please grace me with your name."

The young Kaguya wasn't one for contact, especially when it was with someone she didn't know or if she didn't insinuate it. When his fingers brushed against her skin her cheek flared red. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Gai." Obito shook his head when Gai didn't head Rin's warning. Instead he bent his head down in an attempt to kiss the back of her hand. Luckily Gai was a ninja, a fast ninja none the less and when Kami's knuckles shot out of her hand in an attempt to protect herself he was quick to withdraw. Her heart thumped in her chest. The only contact besides her brother's was always bad from Kami's experiences. Quickly she moved herself behind Kakashi who seemed to be the closes person to her.

"I tried to tell you. She doesn't really like to be touched." Rin looked over at the girl sympathetically knowing that this was a lot for her in one day. Gai was a lot for most people especially if they weren't used to him. Standing up tall Gai bowed down, "My apologies fair flower. My name is Might Gai." Peeking out from behind Kakashi she noticed him trying to step aside. Grabbing the back of his shirt so he wouldn't move, Kami refused to let go. His unpleasant moody demeanor unforgotten for the moment.

Kakashi sighed crossing his arms over his chest. He had regretted agreeing to get lunch with his team. He could have been using this time to train instead of entertain Gai and his interest in a pretty face that wanted nothing to do with him. "Her name is Kaminari and she doesn't talk much." Rin answered for the girl, Kakashi was a firm believer that if they stopped doing that she would have to start talking. She wasn't a baby. "From the water country." Obito added in eyeing Kakashi in a way he didn't like. "I knew her beauty was one I hadn't seen in this village before. I guess this makes us rivals in love a well Kakashi because I will win the fair Kaminari from you." Sticking out his thumb and winking, Gai turned on his heels and started walking away on his hands before Kakashi had a chance to tell him he didn't have to rival for any love.

"He is so strange." Obito crossed his arms over his chest waiting for someone to agree with him. "You're one to talk." Rin answered looking to see if Kami was indeed okay after the sudden encounter. The girl froze and turned to look at a roof in the distance. She felt it again, being watched and she didn't like it not one bit. "You okay?" Rin looked worried realizing this wasn't the first time her new friend was reacting to something she couldn't see. Kakashi followed her gaze and shoved his hands in his pocket. "Anbu aren't going to leave you alone. You should just get used to their presence." He kept walking to the BBQ place that was right around the corner. The sooner they got there the soon they could eat and the sooner he could leave

"You can sense them?" Looking over at Rin the girl nodded. She could always sense them. It was only when they got uncomfortably close that she took the time to point them out. "Always." She mumbled falling in step with the brown haired girl.

One inside the four found seats. Kakashi sitting on one side and Obito quick to sit at the other. There was no way he was going to stuck next to Kakashi the whole time. Rin hesitated for a moment knowing Kami was unpredictable so she let her take the sit she wanted. Of course Rin wanted to sit next to Kakashi but she wasn't going to put her wants over her new friend. Without hesitating Kami sat next to Obito. The booths were big enough that they didn't need to touch and so far he was nothing but kind to her. If anything interested in who she was.

"Do you like Barbecue Kaminari?" She shrugged her shoulders at his question. She was most experience cooking rice and vegetables. Only her father ate meat when her mother cooked, because he needed his strength. "Do you see something you like?" Rin asked not even sure what kinds of foods the girl liked. Putting the menu down, Kami nodded and pointed to plain white rice and vegetables. Kakashi watched the two trying to learn more about the girl. Sighing he knew they weren't going to get anywhere because they had conformed to asking her questions she could simple answer with a shake of her head.

Once they placed their order Kakashi let his elbows rest on the table and his head in his hands. "So Kaminari, that's an interesting Kekkei genkai you have. Tell me, what else do you know about it?" The table became uncomfortably quiet and the young prodigy could tell Kami was shrinking under his gaze. She moved her body slightly away from him, her hands fingering the hem of her shirt. For a minute the ninja almost felt bad but that thought was gone. She had to be hiding something. She clearly wasn't weak; he could see it on the training grounds.

"Not much," her voice barely above a whisper. "And why is that? Your clan should've had books or scrolls about it." He picked his words wisely. Although he had to speak more then he wanted to it was worth it to finally get some answers. Her eyes flickered from the table back up to him but when she locked eyes with Kakashi they fell back down. With a small gulp her lips parted again, "They didn't like it."

Kakashi's brows furred together, they didn't like it? "Why?" It was like a warped puzzle the boy was desperate to put together, to understand the uneasiness he felt with her presence. A bead of sweat fell down her neck to her collar bone and the feeling in the pit of his stomach came back. She was hiding something and he was going to figure it out. "What didn't they like about it Kaminari?"

"Leave her alone baka, can you see you're making her uncomfortable?!" Obito slammed his fist on the table. Rin didn't have it in her to yell at Kakashi like that even though she could see the pain in the girl's eyes. "Hmph." Turning his eyes toward the window letting this one slide. Obito was right she was uncomfortable but she was going to have to talk sooner or later.

The rest of the meal was filled with Rin trying to keep up some type of conversation and lightness but Kami seemed more closed off then before. Obito, instead of helping Rin out decided the best use of his time would be to glare dagger at Kakashi who was seemingly unaffected by it.

Kami pulled her small change purse out of her bag to put out what little money she had left for the meal. Rin, putting her hand over the girls, insisted she keep her money that the meal was on her. In the short two days Kami knew the girl she had learned there was no use in fighting her. "Thank you." She said bowing her head when they left the restaurant. Rin's smile was infectious and the corner of Kami's lip twitched for a moment. "You're welcome!"

Quickly, Kami frowned. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She could help it when her bone grew out of her wrist with a sharp point. "What's wrong?" Rin looked around trying to what could've upset her enough to defend herself. Obito took a defensive position around the two girls. Kakashi stepped back wondering if this was it, the moment when she was going to go crazy and strike.

"I would put that away if I were you." The Anbu appeared as Kami turned toward him. She sensed his presence getting closer than before so she wasn't surprised when he showed up a few feet from her. The tension around the group grew thick.

"The Hokage is requesting your presence and if you don't put that away im going to have to detain you." The Anbu's voice was rough. Kami notices his foot shift out to the right and his finger twitched when he spoke. Her father's finger twitched like that when he wanted to hit her. "Try." She murmured wondering how on earth this ninja thought he was going to detain her. Rin stepped between the Anbu and her friend. "She didn't mean that sir. She was just startled is all. Right Kaminari?" She turned giving the girl a look. Of all the times for the girl to act out of character.

The bone was sucked right back into her body. Her eyes on the floor and she nodded. She was stupid and needed to think before she acted. She didn't like the masks. She didn't like the man hiding himself from her but watching her.

When they arrived at the Hokage tower the Anbu ordered the three to stay put outside. Kakashi had thought about not tagging along but the girl's reaction was enough for him to be interested on why she was being called.

Stepping inside with the Anbu she quickly shifted to a spot in the room where she could be farthest away from him. "You can leave us." Hokage Sarutobi said waving off the Anbu. "But sir she-. " He shut his trap when he realized he was speaking out of turn. With a quick bow the porcelain masked man took his exit. Instantly the tension in Kami's shoulders lessened a bit. "I'm sorry about that. You understand the precautions don't you?" Mulling the idea over in her head he was right so she nodded. She did understand, she just didn't appreciate, "Minato has said some wonderful things about even though you have only been here a few days."

"So I have a proposition for you." Sarutobi knew he didn't have to do things this way. He could simple tell her what was what and be done with it but after all she was still just a child. From what her memories revealed she was only at the tip of the iceberg of adult hood and he didn't want to scar her any more. "I think in time you would love it here as much as I love it here but that is a choice for you to make in time. There is a war going on so I ask that you sit tight and wait it out with in the walls of this village. In that time I think it would be best for you to train. Minato has told me you already have some bearing of your Kekkei genkai but im sure there is much you still don't know." She listened to his words, stay here in the village until the war was over. She wasn't sure how long that was going to be.

She mulled the idea over; it was the same deal Rin's sensei gave her when she first woke up in the hospital. Train her curse, the one she spent all her life suppressing but now, here people wanted her to learn to control it and make it stronger. Teetering on her feet Kami looked up at the Hokage. His eyes instantly calming her inner instinct to run, run away as far as possible. "I can try." she whispered knowing there wasn't much she could promise to him. They didn't want her to leave, whether it was because they wanted her to stay or because they didn't trust she wasn't the enemy she wasn't sure. They didn't show any signs of wanting to hurt her. Not yet anyways.

"Give me a few days and ill assign you a sensei. How does that sound?" Kami nodded her head, there was nothing else she could do for now. "Anbu .." She flinched when the Hokage laughed. "They really bother you huh?" She nodded again. They more than bothered her. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "Give it two months okay." Clicking her tongue on the roof of her mouth she nodded again. "And if one of them gives you a lot of trouble just let me know." He smiled bright and Kami wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

She waited a second longer, usually when she was speaking with her father she had to wait to be dismissed before she could take her leave. "You're free to go Kaminari, and to stop in whenever you please. Don't be a stranger." She turned for the door, "Yes sir." She answered not even sure if he heard her before pushing the door open and exiting.

"Is everything alright?" Looking at the girl Kami wondered how many times a day she was going to ask that. She nodded her head, everything was fine for now. "What Rin meant was what did he say?" She looked at Obito and stopped herself from shrugging her shoulders. Her throat was sore from all the speaking she had to do and wished she could just stop already. "I'll train soon." She answered and Rin clapped her hands together in delight. "So does that mean you're going to be staying here then?"

Kakashi sat back and listened to the three. Start training soon huh? He wasn't sure if that was going to be for the best. There was still so much that they didn't know about her. She could be the enemy. A wolf in sheep's clothing. "Until the war ends." His eye traced Kami's face; did that mean she planned on leaving once it was over?

A yawn escaped Kami's mouth, "You want to go back home?" Rin asked suddenly a bit down at the answer she received. She was sure if she tried hard enough Kami would want to stay even after the war. Kami nodded, home was relative but at this point she wanted to get away from people. She had her fill for the day, maybe for even the week.

Kakashi watched as the three left, telling them he had some business he had to take care of. Once they were gone he knocked on the Hokage's door. "Come in." Slipping inside the Hokage smiled when his eyes landed on Kakashi, "What do I owe the please?" Walking over to the desk Kakashi didn't even know where to start so he figured he would come right out with it, "It's about Kaminari, sir."

Putting down the paper he was reading, Sarutobi gave the boy his full attention. "I don't know how else to put it sir but Do you really trust her?" He knew he would've gotten a smack upside the head if his sensei heard the way he spoke to the Hokage. "Kakashi Hatake, do you not trust her?" He eyed the boy finding it interesting that he cared at all about the water county girl, he didn't really seem to care all that much about anything. At least that he showed "I am uneasy about her." The prodigy was puzzled when his Hokage laughed whole heartedly at his comment. "From what I know about her I believe she would be a great asset to this village."

"And what do you know about her?" That was the question that needed answering. Even though he was there in the room when her memories were searched he had no idea what they found. The frown that graced the Hokage's face told Kakashi it wasn't good. "That, she will have to tell you herself. Just don't be too hard on her. You have more in common with her then you realize."


	6. Training

**Hello new follower!**

 **this chapter is for you.**

 **Read & Review**

* * *

 _"_ _Don't worry Kami, Standard surveillance mission. Be back in two or three days." Kami glanced around at the four, feet shifting under her. They stood right by the gates of the village and she had that urge to run again. "You'll be safe and looked after." Minato added in seeing how unease the girl was about the whole thing. For the last few days whenever you spotted Rin you know Kami was close behind. Rin had even started calling her by a nickname. Things were looking up, or so the older ninja hoped. Kami nodded slowly. "Be safe." She mumbled earning a look from Obito. Rin hesitated for a moment, "Can I hug you?" Her face twisted oddly, it was strange to say it out loud but she didn't want to risk anything by not asking first. Before Kami could finish nodding her head yes Rin pulled her in. It was warm and Kami didn't miss the opportunity to give her a small squeeze. "What about me?" Obito opened his arms and Kami couldn't help but shift slightly away. He sweat dropped when Rin punch him in his head. "We need to get moving." On their own her eyes moved to Kakashi. His face stern and stoic, still daunting._ _When his gaze met hers she flinched. Putting one finger up, she waved a small good bye while shifting her eyes away._

Kami sighed remembering the event from two days ago. They were due back today or tomorrow, she hoped for today. She didn't per say miss the bunch but it was better than being all alone. Glancing at her hands she amused herself by making her finger bones pop up and then pulling them back in repeatedly. "Hello my beautiful rose!" Kami eyes darted up, she knew that voice. She quickly shuffled her body back till she hit a tree. "Gai don't scare the poor girl."

"But sensei all I did was say hello." Gai frowned. He didn't understand how he had such bad luck with girl when they seemed to chase after Kakashi. Kami looked between the two. His sensei a large man with a round face and an equally large smile. "My name is Chōza Akimichi." She quickly stood up. This was the man the Hokage had told her about. She bowed her head respectively because even though she was scared she didn't want to get hit for being impolite. "The Hokage has told me some about your situation. I was assigned to train you for a little while if that's alright with you." The older man remembered the Hokage's words. She was shy and weary of people but he was sure she would be good for the village. Chōza was never one to question the Hokage and so he agreed without hesitation.

"Yes sir." She mumbled. Kami flinched when Gai had fallen to the floor. "Her voice is that of an angle sensei." Chōza shook his head; maybe it wasn't best to bring Gai in for the first meeting. Kami looked around puzzled. Rin had told her teams had three people and a sensei and she wondered when the others would show up. The idea tickled her spin, she wasn't sure she was ready for any one new. "Ok first I would like to assess your ability. Gai if you will." Instantly straightening up and saluted his sensei. "Yes sir. Kaminari are you ready?" She looked around now sure what she should be ready for.

She eyed Chōza-sensei when he stepped aside. "First let's see your taijustu and just how fast you are." The girl's eyes opened wide when he got into a fighting stance. Did he want to fight; Kami didn't want to fight the boy. She blinked and he was gone but she sensed his chakra behind her. She grunted when she fell forward and ate dirt. "Ahh Kaminari are you alright?!" Gai bent down and grabbed her arm to pull her up. Kami cheeks became red and her lips parted. The ninja was forced to separate from her when bones shot from her arm covering her like large clunky armor. She pushed herself up and wiped dirt off her face.

"Gai, be easy with her. We don't know how much training, if any she has." He nodded to his sensei before bowing down to the young girl. "I am truly sorry. Please forgive me." Kami eyed him as her bones sucked back in. "That is your Kekkei genkai, correct?" She nodded at the sensei. This was the second person to prove she was slow. And she wasn't a fan of it. "Alright again." He said. Kami watching Gai get ready yet again. This time he came for a frontal attack and much slower than before. He punched and she blocked, he wasn't as fast as before but still too fast for the girl to make any type of moves. All she could do was block, her arms sore from the contact. When he tried to swipe her legs with his foot she jumped taking the opportunity, "Digital Shrapnel. "She said forcing chakra to her finger tips shooting small bones down to the ninja in an attempt to pin him to the floor.

Kami felt stupid for even thinking she could catch a ninja as fast as Gai. He moved away dodging the attack and putting some distance between them. Kami took this moment to breathe. She had only ever practiced long range shots, more for fun than anything, like hitting bullseyes out in the forest. Focusing her chakra before he had a chance to get back inside her strike zone she pulled her palms back exposing her wrists. "Ulna burst." Using small stead bursts of chakra she was able to pump small dagger shaped bones from her wrists.

Gai started to move when the almost kunai shaped bones started. As he moved around her she twirled continuing the attack. She seemed to be worse at close combat so he need to get back in. He was just too fast for her. She could hit a bullseye behind a tree but that meant nothing if she couldn't hit a moving object. In an instant he was close again. To close for her to dodge anything, she was tired already. So she let him make contact to her left shoulder, it pushed her back softly. Pumping chakra she let her collar and shoulder bone grow on impact wrapping around the ninja's hand trapping it. He looked at his hand funny unsure of what to do next. Kami's breathing was heavy and she was huffing and puffing long before Gai even felt tired at all.

Glancing up at the ninja she took the moment to catch her breath. "Your ability is splendid." Gai looked intently at the bones wrapped around his hand. He tried to open his fist but it wouldn't budge. He watched as she sucked her bones back into her body. It was truly fascinating. He watched Kami fall back onto her butt. "Tired already?" His sensei laughed wondering if she had any training at all. "Have you had training back home?" Kami looked at the man and shook her head. It was painfully obvious that she didn't know how to be a ninja. "But you have good chakra control." She nodded her head, "Practice." She mumbled thinking back on all the tree climbing she did with her brother, and running around on the stream playing tag when they were sent to get water.

"What about weapons?" Her head tilted to the side and she lifted up her wrist and produced a dagger shaped bone. She handed it to the man and stood up. These were the only thing close to weapons she was familiar with. "Can you produce bones out of anywhere?" She shrugged her shoulders at Gai; she hadn't tried to produce out of everything just yet. "Can you aim?" she nodded her head that was one thing she was good at. "Bullseye is fun." She said remembering the game fondly. Her brother always placed them really well but the girl prided herself in getting them every time. "You can hit markers then?"

"Yes." She replied. "Gai set up some markers for her to hit on those trees." Making her way closer to the tree line she watched the ninja set up a few marks. They weren't difficult at all and Kami was much more comfortable aiming for those then any moving object. "Alright let's see what you got." Looking over at the five spots she cracked her neck, this was too easy, she could probably do it with her eyes closed. Pulling on her fingers to loosen the joints she pumped chakra to them. "Digital shrapnel." She flung her hands in one solid swipe taking care to push chakra through each digit at the right time. With five back to back thumps she hit every spot dead on.

"Wow that was great." Gai gave her a thumbs up and went to change the markers again. "That's a good skill to have Kaminari, you don't know it but this is something ninja train themselves to do and you can already do it." She glanced at the large man, not knowing that a silly game she played would be end up being useful to her. "Alright this time I made the markers harder. Let's see how you do." She glanced from Gai back over to the trees. She was able to see three marks but two seemed to be hidden. She walked back and forth for a moment judging where everything was. Once she was satisfied she cracked her wrist before pumping her chakra through them. "Ulna burst." She mumbled shooting five solid bone fragments, quickly with the other wrist she shot out two more that crashed into two of the previous ones changing their trajectory. The five loud successional thumps were calming to the girl.

"No way." Gai said running to the markers and looking behind the trees "She even got the ones back here." Chōza-sensei smiled at the girl, the Hokage was right she would be a great asset. "We really need to work on your speed though." She felt heat rush to her face; she was really slow which she never realized till she came here. She had always run pretty fast but that was always against the other children. These ninja were totally different.

"Sensei if I may speak!" She watched Gai get down on one knee. "Please leave her speed training to me. I will have her faster in two weeks; that's a promise." Kami frowned, she wasn't sure how she felt about the idea of being trained by this ninja but he was the fastest person she had ever met, maybe even faster then Kakashi. Chōza mulled the idea over in his head. Gai was an extremely talented ninja. "Okay but with my supervision and only if it's alright with Kaminari." He quickly got up and faced the girl. "Please let me prove myself to you." She inched back from him; it would be with sensei's supervision so it wouldn't be that bad. If she didn't like it she could always stop. Slowly Kami nodded her head.

She twitched when he jumped up, "This is great. Let's do a light 50 laps around the village!" The girl's eyes became wide, "Gai I think maybe she isn't ready for that just yet." The young ninja sweat dropped, "Sorry. How about 10?" She nodded her head slowly still thinking that ten was a lot. What else did she have to lose at this point?

* * *

Kami watched the sunrise from the roof of Rin's home. The team hadn't come back yesterday so today had to be the day. She decided she would wait by the gate for them to return once the sun was fully up. Grabbing an apple from inside Kami left the house and headed to where she thought the gates were. Her eyebrows rose as she walked and for a moment she stopped looking over to the left. She stared for a moment longer letting whoever was watching her today to know that she noticed them. This chakra was different. It was a new ninja. Shaking it off she continue to walk up until she found the gates.

She took a seat in the grass facing them and finished the rest of her apple. Two ninja guarding the gates eyed her for a moment but paid her no mind when she didn't move. The girl looked at the sky watching the large fluffy while clouds take there time crossing the sea of endless blue. It wasn't till high noon that one of the guards looked back over to here, "Are you just going to sit there all day?" She glanced at the man and shrugged her shoulders, maybe. He rolled his eyes and continued to his job. "Team Minato how was the mission?" Kami was up as the guard greeted them. They look just how they did when they left.

"Kami!" Rin approached the girl giving her a small hug. Kami was quick to eye her up and down for anything out of place but she seemed right as rain. "It's so good to see you. How was everything?" The girl hesitated for a moment as the others joined them. "Fine." She said softly. "We have to report to the Hokage and then want to go get some lunch?" Kami glanced at Obito and then back to Rin and nodded. It would be nice to get some food and not eat alone. "You'll come too right Kakashi?" Rin looked over to the silver haired boy and he shrugged his shoulders before walking passed them.

Rin glanced and Obito and Kami could see a silent exchange between them. What it was she wasn't sure. They started a slow and steady walk to the Hokage when Minato-sensei fell in step with Kaminari. "How was your first day of training?" She glanced over at the bright eyed man and shrugged her shoulders, "Alright." She was sore from running but she was sure that Gai hadn't pushed her nearly as much as he could have. The girl had weak ankles. "I'm slow." She added in, heat surrounding her ears. She hated that and hoped Gai would come through with his promise to make her faster. The blonde laughed at the girls comment. She was already coming out of her shell more and more every day. "Don't worry speed is something you will gain in time."

When they had arrived Kami decided she was going to wait outside, it was a beautiful day and truth be told those steps looked tiresome. To pass the time she traced circles on the floor with her foot. "Hello my Rose!" Kaminari flinch but instantly regretted it because of the pain in her legs. Her eyes found a familiar pair only this time he wasn't alone. She waved softly as the two approached her. "How are you feeling this youthful morning?" She glanced down to the floor. "Sore." She said truthfully. "Sore muscles are a sign of growth!" She nodded her head, he was right. Gai grunted when he received a nudge from the boy beside him, "Oh right, Kaminari this is my team mate. Genma Shiranui." The other ninja had a bandana on his head tied in the front. His jacket, baggy with the collar up and something pointy in his mouth.

"Nice to meet you. Gai doesn't stop talking about you." His lips spread into a grin and Kami noticed Gai's cheeks turning red. "Genma please." Gai straightened his stance a bit. Kami glanced up the stairs hoping the others would come soon. She still wasn't comfortable around others. Mostly she wanted to see Rin, her face calmed the girl even if only slightly. "Well you right about one thing, she is pretty. Not much of a talker though huh?" He flipped the object in his mouth as Kami glanced back at him, his hands firmly in his pockets. Gai coughed for a moment. It was Kami's turn to have red rise to her cheeks. "Well I guess we should get going." Gai said a bit forcefully. "But I was just getting to know the girl. Tell me something, anything? Gai says you have the voice of a thousand angels singing." He grunted when he got two fingers jabbed into his side.

"Ah, Kakashi my rival it's good to see you back. How about a game of rock, paper, scissors? Loser had to do 500 pushups." Kami moved so she was closer to Rin. Kakashi rolled his eyes a bit, "Fine." Obito leaned against the wall with a tired look on his face.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors. Shoot."

"Rock. Paper. Scissors. Shoot."

Kami watched Kakashi put his hand out and flat when Gai put his out in a fist. "It looks like luck is on your side today Kakashi." Gai beamed. "I should get started on those pushups." The ninja gave his classic thumbs up stance, "And I will see you for training tomorrow Kaminari." The girl nodded her head as he bowed . "It was great to meet you. Don't be a stranger." Genma was pushed hard by Gai so they could get going but not before the outspoken ninja could laugh and give the girl a wink. Kami couldn't help but grab onto Rin's shirt, red spreading to her from her cheeks to her neck. "Ugh. Genma." Obito muttered. "What's wrong with him?" Rin asked and the boy just looked her. "He just, I don't know. Sometimes." Kami cocked an eyebrow. She had no idea what he was saying.

"Lunch?" Rin asking trying to get on another subject. Kami was quick to nod yes. When she looked to see if the others were going as well she made the mistake of locking eyes with Kakashi and it made her skin crawl. His grey eyes hardened when they met with those green ones. The ninja watched her pupils grow into a doe like stare. Most of the mission was Rin and Obito talking about the girl and even though she wasn't there he couldn't get away from her. It was aggravating and now it seemed she was training with Gai and his sensei. Something about it made Kakashi's stomach clench.

"I'll pass." He said after a few moments of silence. He completely ignored the look on Rin's face. He wanted some alone time after missions and getting lunch last time proved to be a mission of his own. "Well alright, see you at training tomorrow." Rin said as Kakashi walked away. There was another moment or two of silence. Kami noticed the girl wasn't happy that the silver nin wasn't joining them but Kami was someone relieved. "Let's get ramen." Obito said actually excited to have a change to eat with the girls without Kakashi trying to make him look like a fool. "Ramen?" The girl asked causing Obito's mouth to fall into a O. "Let's go right now!" He said a bit forcefully. Rin sighed heavily. "Fine. Fine."


	7. Bell Games

**Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Thanks for hanging in there.**

* * *

Kami had been training with Gai every other day and when she wasn't with him she was always with Rin. Rin had told her many stories about her mom but Kami hadn't met her yet. The only time she had come home she left yet again for another mission. The life of a ninja wasn't as glamorous as everyone was making it out to be. Kami didn't really understand why they all seemed to want to be ninjas but maybe it was because they had grown up so different. Rin had a sense of pride in her voice whenever she talked about it. She was proud of her mother risking her life every day for her village.

"How is your training going?" Kami looked up from her spot under the tree. It was an off day for the girl and so she trailed behind Rin to training. Kami shrugged her shoulders at the dark haired boy. "Alright." She said glancing back down at a book Rin let her borrow. It was a book on understanding different techniques and fighting styles. She had just finished a chapter on different elemental styles. "What are you reading?" He plopped down next to Kami. The girl had become quite accustomed to the three. Even though she wouldn't hug anyone but Rin she didn't mind this closeness.

Shutting the book but holding her spot with her finer Kami shifted the cover up. Obito stuck his tongue out, "Why are you reading that? Looks boring." She shrugged her shoulders again. She found it interesting enough and part of her wondered if everyone ninja had an elemental style. She cracked the book back open and pointed to the chapter. "What about you?" She asked. Obito cocked an eyebrow before looking down to see what she was pointing at. She watched a smile grow on the boy's face. "You wanna see my fireball justu?!" He jumped causing the girl she scooch away for a moment. She looked around, a fire ball seemed kind of dangerous. "Are you bothering her?"

Obito rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. "NO, no. I just wanted to show her something." Kami got up leaving her bag and book against the tree. She took a hesitation step forward. Obito rubbed his hands together, "okay watch this". Looking forward Kami watched the boy put his hands together and then continue to make hand signs that she had briefly read about. "Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu!" Her eyes widen when he took a breath in and out produced a mass of fire, shooting into the air. It was gone leaving nothing behind but warmth in its place.

Bumps littered her arms. "Cool right?" Obito glanced over, his smile falling. Trying to shaking the image of her clan burning down to the ground she nodded her head, Obito was stronger than he looked. "What's wrong?" Rin put a hand on the girls back for comfort. In only a few weeks she had felt a sort of responsibility over her. "I'm fine." Kami had grown accustom to mumbling she was alright. It was the only thing that seemed to calm Rin down whenever she felt something was wrong.

Kami glanced over at their sensei who came over to the three. "Would you like to know your elemental style?" He pulled a small square paper from his pocket. Gulping Kami nodded, why not. "Here. Hold the paper between your fingers and push chakra to it." Looking at the paper, puzzled how it would tell her anything she did what she was told. Gathering some chakra and pushing it to her fingers, to the paper.

Slowly the edges of the paper crumbled and broke falling to the floor. She pushed some chakra to it only to have her finger bones shoot out, shish kabobing the poor thing. She frowned looking up at the blonde, "Sorry." she said instantly feeling bad for messing up his paper. "Not at all that's how the paper works. If Obito did it the paper would burn up. That represents fire."

"If Kakashi did it the paper would wrinkle, for lightning." Rin announced as Kakashi joined the group after finishing the task Minato had asked of him. Sweat collected at the base of his neck from the exercise but that didn't stop him from looking at the paper hanging carelessly off Kami's finger bone. "You have an earth affiliate. It's really low though." He muttered finding it interesting she seemed not to have a strong elemental style. Part of him wondered if it had to do with her kekkei genkai.

"Alright we have one more thing for today." Minato announced with a glimmer in his eye. "Kami I will need you to join in for this." Bring her eyes off the floor she looked at him questioningly. "You will be broken up into teams of two and I will give each team a bell." Obito groaned at the mention of it and Minato laughed. "Whichever team gets the other teams bell first wins."

Rin looked at Kami and back at her sensei, "Who's on which team?" Minato looked around the group, a smile growing on his face. "You decided." Kami's heart raced and her cheeks turned red. "I'll be with Kami." Rin said grabbing the girls hand, she was sure she would be no good with anyone else anyways. "Well that's not far." Obito wined and Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Why not?" He tapped his foot against the floor. Kami was just glad she wasn't pair with Kakashi. "Her defense is amazing, why do you get to be paired with her?" Rin rolled her eyes but smiled. "Well to bad she wants to be on my team right Kami?" Kami hesitated for a second. She didn't want to hurt Obito's feelings. She could try to be on a team with him but she trusted Rin more.

"It would be good for her to work someone else Rin, you can't just hog her all the time." For once Kakashi agreed with the boy. It was very rare he said something that was one hundred percent right. "You do baby her Rin." Rin's eyes narrowed and her cheeks flushed red. It was one thing when Obito said something but when Kakashi spoke she took it to heart. Kami looked between them, her heart started to race. "Well Kami what do you want?" Looking up Minato she couldn't help but catch her breath. "Rin please." Her feet shifted beneath her.

Nodding Minato looked at his team. "Alright Rin and Kami are a team this time. Next time I'll have to break you up." His eyes lit up. He knew he probably should have separated the two but any chance he got he tried to stick Kakashi and Obito together. "Here." He tossed a bell to each team. Rin catching one and Kakashi quick to catch the other. "A few minute to discuss strategy with your partner and then it's off with you." Minato's team nodded. Kami just allowing herself to be pulled to the side by Rin.

"Okay listen to me. You are going to hold the bell okay?" Her voice was soft but with a sense of urgency. Kami started to panic slightly. "Calm down silly. I know what im doing." Kami shook her head, she didn't want the responsibly. What if they took it and Kami caused Rin to lose. "Look, it is almost impossible for them to get close to you if you don't want them to." Kami understood what she was saying and finally took the bell from her and shoving in into her pants pocket pulling at the seam inside until one loosened. It was there that she tied it tight hoping that was enough. "Plus I bet anything they will think I have it first." She smiled and it put Kami as ease. "I'm also pretty sure Kakashi will have their bell. No way he lets Obito hold onto it." Kami drank in the information and nodded. If Kakashi had the bell there was pretty much no way for Kami to get it. She was at least sure of that.

"Alright let's get started." At her sensei's word Rin jetted into the trees and Kami hesitated but only for a moment before going after her. "Stay close." Kami nodded to Rin. She almost couldn't hear the girl over her own heartbeat. Kami looked behind her for a moment before looking headed again. She stopped, frantically looking around. Where was Rin?

Hearing a rustle to the left Kami quick went right making sure to take sharp angles here and there to throw off the enemy. Stopping where there was some coverage with in the trees she tried to catch her breath. She was being silly. She could sense Rin. Her warm comforting glow was something she couldn't miss as long as she calmed down and focused. A few more deep breaths did the trick. Her fingers twitched and Kami started heading toward the direction she sensed Rin.

Kami skidded to a halt at the sight of a passing kunai. Gripping the hilt she pulled at it, the damn thing missed skin but nailed Kami's shirt to the tree. Her eyes frantically searching for the source of the weapon. When she freed herself Kami started to move again. It was only a moment until the young prodigy jumped from his higher position pinning her face down on the dirt. He needed to be quick in searching for the bell.

Kami didn't give him time, bones shot out of her back in an attempt to protect herself. Once his weight was gone she pushed herself off the floor facing him. Her breathing hitched, she was so focused on finding Rin that she let the ninja sneak up on her. Kakashi circled her for a second trying to see if she had the bell but if she did he couldn't see it. Coming in close Kakashi throw a few easy punches which she blocked with ease. He would be lying if he said he wasn't curious about her progress with Gai and his sensei.

He started to pick up the pace a bit and she kept up pretty well but he could see the heaving in her chest. She was getting tired. Crouching down Kakashi swiped her feet and when she jumped he heard the bell jingle softly from where ever she was hiding it. Guess he won that bet. When the girl landed he came at her again.

Play time was over. The next wave of attacks came and Kami was barely keeping up, one of his hits barely skimmed over, knocking partially into her shoulder and past her face. That was when she heard it, a small jingle up his sleeve. Rin was right he had the bell. She quickly put some space between them. _Think Kami think._ Kakashi used the space to his advantage. Kami noticed him shift slightly putting extra weight on his back foot. Putting her hand up to meet his kick she quickly pushed chakra to her hand and arm creating bones to incase his foot, ignoring the pain from the impact. Pulling back as hard as she could toward the tree close behind her, Kami quickly detached her bones, letting them spike into the tree trunk holding the young ninja in place.

She must have caught him off guard just enough. Turning slightly she pumped the last bit of chakra to her arms one more time. He tried to steady himself and she went for it, "Ulna burst." She mumbles pumping three shoots, one missing but the other two pinning his sleeves to the tree. Her chest heaved up and down but she couldn't stop. He was smart and strong; this wasn't going to hold him forever. Reaching down his sleeve her fingers touch the smooth silver bell and she wrapped her hand around it pulling it out.

She took a couple of steps back right before Kakashi was able rip one sleeve free and bring it to his other hand making signs. He disappeared and reappeared next to her. Kami couldn't help but flinch and grip the bell tighter. Turning on his heels he started to walk away. She wasn't sure what to do. _Was it over?_ With some pep in her step she followed him all the way back to the clearing. Rin frowned when she saw Kami and Kakashi emerge from the trees. The girl looked worn out and worried.

Obito jumped up and down, "Nice job Kakashi!" Saying nothing to Obito he shoved his hands in his pocket, stopping only when he reached his sensei. Minato put his hands out for the bells. Kami hesitated but grabbed her original bell from her pocket, breaking the tiny string and placing the two in their sensei's hand.

It was quiet for a moment. Rin was tossed up between wanting to be happy for Kami but not waiting to upset Kakashi. Kami's head started to swim. She used more chakra against Kakashi then she ever had against Gai or in training. "I can't believe you let her get the drop on you. I thought you could handle it." That earned Obito a swat to the back of the head from Rin. Kakashi rolled his eyes. He had been careless. He let her inexperience cloud his judgment and he went easy on her, gave her enough time to come up with plan and execute it almost flawlessly. He wouldn't let that happen again.

"You did well Kami. Seems training is really starting to pay off." He couldn't help but let a grin play at his lips. Minato knew she had natural talent but never would have guessed she would attempt to go against Kakashi. He was sure if they had met she would hand over the bell to avoid complications but it seemed there was something deeper that caused her to fight.

"Good job out there." Even though his team had lost he was still happy for the girl. He reached out and gave a solid pat on the back. Kami's eye lids dropped, she stumbled forward at the contact and didn't have the energy to catch herself. The floor was hard and her cheeks flare. She was too tired to move even a single muscle. "Are you alright!?" Rolling the girl on back her brows furred together. "What did you do?" Backing up a bit, hands up defensively, Obito wasn't sure he did anything at all. "Nothing I swear."

"It's just some chakra exhaustion." Looking over at the girl he wondered if her chakra reserve was that low for her to pass out on some bell training. "You should probably take her to the hospital. She can rest up there." Rin nodded her head quickly and pulled Kami up off the floor. Slipping under her free arm Obito glanced at Rin. "Thanks." Almost forgetting for a moment about Kakashi the brown haired girl turned.

Pressing her lips into a line she let out a soft sigh when she realized he was already gone. Had it been any other time Rin would have gladly went after him, drag him out to lunch but not today. Today she had something a little more important than chasing after Kakashi. "Rin?"

Pushing the thoughts from her head she forced a smile, "Let's go."

* * *

 **Updates will be a little slow till mid October**

 **when tennis season is done and my work load slows down.**

 **Enjoy and Review please!**

 **xoxo**


	8. The life of a Ninja

**Another chapter for you all**

 **Don't think I forgot about you.**

 **Been a busy bee but trying to make more time** **To write**

 **If you enjoy please Review**

 **xoxo**

* * *

Kami has been passed out for 12 straight hours and was able to leave the hospital two days after waking up. She hadn't felt that rested in a long time, she dreamt nothing, at least nothing she could remember. Just blackness, which was a comforting change from the nightmares of fire and death. "You look great Kami you really do." She glanced at Rin over her shoulder before looking back in the hospital mirror not sure exactly what was difference with her appearance. Kami quickly rinsed her face with water, thankful for the clothes Rin brought for her. Her own clothes were dirty and the hospital gown was itchy and uncomfortable. "You need to make sure that you get your proper rest. Especially training like you are now." Kami nodded, she couldn't promise she would be able to just sleep soundless nights but she understood that with rest she felt better then she had in weeks. Rin's expression brightened and she lost that mother like tone she had only a second ago.

"You know my mom is coming home tonight. You'll finally be able to meet her." There was excitement in the girl's voice, giddy almost and Kami envied her friend somewhat. Her _friend_ the word had been alien but it slipped through her head with no problems. Kami had guessed in the logical sense of the word Rin was her friend. She cared for her and took Kami in when she had nothing, showed her kindness that the she couldn't even imagine. But wasn't it wrong to be envious of a friend. "You alright?" Rin's brows furred together looking at the girl. Sometimes she noticed a faraway look as her friends lips pressed tight together. "I'm alright." She replied but Rin never believed her. "We're friends right Kami?" The question was startling. It was as though Rin could read minds.

Kami nodded herself before actually thinking about what the girl was asking. A grin graced Rin's face and Kami's chest heaved. There was something about Rin that affected Kami in such a away. She never wanted the girl to be sad. Her happiness reminder Kami of her brother, at least the part of their lives she never wanted to forget. "Oh I forgot to tell you, Gai told me that if you were up to it he would be at the training grounds today." Kami looked up at the sky for a moment as they walked. "Come with me?" she asked and Rin's face lit up, "Of course!" It was the first time Kami had asked if she wanted to go. Thinking about it Kami always shadowed Rin to training but she had yet to come to one of Kami's. Not that there was anything interesting to watch, Kami was sure she wasn't nearly good enough to even make the training remote interesting to someone else.

Leaving the hospital was quick after Kami signed a few papers. The nurses there and even the doctors always wore a welcoming smile. Back at her village the hospital was some one's home and the doctor was one of the oldest women in the village with help from her three daughters. The job passed from daughter to mother for generations; at least that's what Kami's mother had explained to her. Kami had always hated going there. The place was always humid and when she had a cold they always made a paste to put on her neck that gave off a sour stench along with a drink that tasted even worse than it smelled. They always insisted that because Kami was always sick the girl didn't pray to Sukunabikona* enough. Sometimes they would mutter in the other room about Kami and her mother's unusual un-Kaguya like features, often agreeing with one another that her illnesses and their bad luck were because of lack of faith and punishment from the gods.

The two made their way to the grounds were Kami usually trained with Gai and his sensei and like Rin said the young ninja was there. "Kaminari! You made it." Kami nodded. She had an itch to train; maybe it was all the rest in the hospital. "It's good to see you up and about. Minato had told me about your chakra exhaustion. You need to be careful and take care of your body." Kami turned her attention to Chōza-sensei and nodded in understanding, "Yes Sir." Chōza-sensei smiled at her before greeting Rin who said she was just around to watch if that was alright. After seeing Rin settling in Kami turned her attention to Gia. "I heard you got a bell from Kakashi." He smiled large, almost triumphantly. "Lucky." She muttered knowing that was exactly what it was. Luck. She had seen that boy move and was sure he let his guard down.

"Nonsense, your training is going great my Rose." He gave her a reassuring thumbs up but she knew better. Kakashi was leaps and bounds ahead of her and she wasn't sure all the training in the world would bring her to his level. Maybe he sensed it to and that was why he looked down on her. "Alright so how about we spar a little too warm up?" Gai always asked instead of demanding anything from the girl. Kami always did what she was told. There was never a moment where she would say no let's do something else. Wasn't that the whole point of training?

She noticed him sped up more than he usually did. With ease Kami kept up. Blocking punch after punch. His weight shifted for a kick and she remembered back when she had spared with Kakashi for the bell. She hadn't seen the ninja since then and wondered why he was so rough around his edges. Everyone else she had met thus far seemed nice; almost comforting in the way they spoke and interacted with her. He was hard and pushed her till she was about to crack. They both knew that day was a fluke for him; Kami wasn't the type to take credit when none was due. Part of her was nervous that the incident would make Kakashi even sourer toward her then he already was.

With a grunt Kami skid, tumbling on to her back. "You seem distracted." pushing herself up and catching her breathe she avoided Gai's eyes. "Sorry." She managed to reply hoping he wasn't mad at her or think it was lack of interest. Taking her stance they started again. She tried to keep her mind on task, training. Dodging Gai but it was much more difficult than that, her mind was a wanderer. Rin caught her eye as she moved around the young boy. Her face interested but with a hint of worry. There was always the hint of worry when Rin looked at Kami.

Like if at any moment she was going to break. Kami's green orbs snapped when she sensed the chakra filled punch coming her way. Gritting her teeth she pumped chakra to her shoulder causing the bone to jolt out, pushing his fist to the side. His smile grew, "That's amazing." He looked over at his sensei for a moment before watching the girl suck the bone back inside. No matter how many times she used her kekkei genkai it always impressed Gai, it was like nothing he had ever seen before or would probably ever see again.

"Let's work on targets." Kami's brows furred together, she had already proven herself on standing targets and she wasn't sure why she needed to work on them anymore. She watched him pull out 4 kunai from his pouch, a knowing smile on his face, "Let's see how well you do with moving objects." Swallowing hard she realized now that he was to smart and she wondered why they wasted his talents training her. "Okay." She replied instantly started gathering her chakra. It swirled through her body and for the first time since she started training she felt more at ease and not slightly drained while she did it. To be honest at this point in training Kami was usually huffing and puffing and she wondered if lack of sleep was actually the primary cause. She wondered if she had more capability then she gave herself credit for.

"Ready?" He asked and she crouched down before he started to throw the kunai, one at a time across the field in an attempt to make contact with a tree. Pushing Chakra through her arms to her wrists she watched them soar, "Ulna burst" she muttered shooting out a steady flow of four sharp bones. Three clanks on the tree proved to be disheartening. She was only able to knock one off its course. Taking a deep breath in she steadied herself. "Again." He said pulling out four more and repeating the same process. With a small nod she watched the kunai wiz through the air. This time Kami focused on the space between the moving objects and the tree, letting out four steady bursts of bones.

The two thuds made Kami push a sigh past her lips. She was able to get the last one again and another but she was sure the other was luck, because even though she was aiming for the first she had knocked the third. Going over to the tree Gaia grabbed all the kunai to yet again throw them in the same fashion as before but trying to keep the aim and timing different. This was a challenge for her because there was no pattern or timing, the only thing she could work on was speed and accuracy.

"Maybe we should call it a day?" Kami frown at Chōza-sensei comment but immediately tried to hide it. They hadn't even been going for two hours yet and Kami still had energy to burn but she was in no place to tell anyone what to do. "I don't want you to push too hard your first day out of the hospital." He smiled tentatively at her. There was still so much about this girl they had yet to understand and he wanted to treat her with the utmost kindness. Gai looked over at Kami for a moment before bowing, something he did every time they finished training for the day. She reciprocated before going to stand next to Rin. The girl still held a one of a kind smile, "Want to help me make dinner for mom?" Kami shrugged her shoulders. She was indifferent about it because she wasn't sure how much help she would be but if that was what Rin wanted then that was what was going to get.

Sitting at the table Kami chopped the vegetables into cubes like Rin had instructed. Potatoes, carrots, onions and lotus root. She watched as her friend bounced around the kitchen humming some nameless tune. Kami could feel the happiness radiating off of her. Stirring the concoction, Rin tasted it before covering it again. "Do you enjoy your training with Gai?" Looking up Kami nodded her head. Rin mulled the idea over in her brain for a moment, "I think that you'll be able to take the genin exam before you know it." She smiled and Kami forced her lips together. She had remembered the conversation about the different ninja ranks but Kami wasn't too sure she wanted to take any test. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be a ninja but she didn't have the heart to let her friend down. Truth was this life style was harsh and Kami wasn't sure she had the back bone for it.

"It's really easy actually; you might even be over prepared for it." Rin snorted a laugh at the thought before coming over and taking the diced vegetables from Kami and putting them into the pot. "Smells so good. You want to try?" Getting up Kami took a few strides before she stood next to Rin. The smells of herbs and spices tickled her nose before Rin spoon fed her some of the broth. She licked her lips for a moment, "It's great." She replied and Rin practically bounced in place. "It needs to simmer for two and a half hours and then it will be done. We can make some rice in a bit." Taking off her apron she hung on it on the edge of the chair. Kami, like a puppy followed behind when she went to the connecting living room.

"Have you ever played shogi?" Kami shook her head and watched Rin bring out a board and pieces from under the coffee table. She watched her for a few more seconds before joining her friend and plopping down on the floor, legs crossed Indian style. "It's really easy and lots of fun let me explain it to you." Kami tried to take in everything the girl was saying as she set up the board. Everything from kings to pawns, to how they moved and to promotion zones. Her head started to throb at the information. "Don't worry it's easier if you just start playing." Rin gave Kami a tentative smile and watched as she eyed all the pieces and spaces on the board before giving her a quick nod.

Time passed and the food was done. They sat on the floor around the coffee table, Rin constantly glancing at the clock on the wall, fingers laced in front of her to keep herself from biting them. The shogi board uncomfortable between them. After three rounds of the game Kami had gotten the hang of it and beat Rin every time. Kami was sure a lot of it had to do with the fact that Rin seemed distracted. Her murky green eyes traced the girl's worried face and when their orbs locked Rin produced a smile that was clearly forced. "Maybe we should eat im sure once my mom gets back she'll eat when she wants." Kami nodded, mostly just doing whatever Rin wanted because it seemed she was uneasy, her voice unsteady. It was out of character, Rin was always certain in everything and anything she said unless in somehow involved Kakashi.

Getting up the brown haired girl walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. Kami was close behind and sat in the same chair she did when she was prepping the vegetables. The air became thick at the sound of three hard knocks against her front door. Kami's heart quickened at the small look Rin gave her before putting the bowl down. There was a pregnant pause in time before Rin walked over to the door. Quick to her feet the young Kaguya trailed a foot from Rin. When she opened the door the males face wasn't one Kami could place in her memories and she stepped in line with Rin to get a better look at him. Rin's confused expression dropped at the sight of the headband he held in the palm of his hand. Lifting it up his fingers unclenched, they were red from what Kami could only assume was holding it way to tight. The headband looked torn on one edge with dirt smeared across the plate itself. When Rin reached for it her hand shook. Closing her fist around it the shaking spread to her entire body. This was the life every ninja understood but it didn't make it any easier to bear.

"Im so sorry Rin." Kami flinched when Rin feel to her knees at the ninja's words, tattered headband tucked into her ribcage. "Im so so sorry." A whimper escaped Rin's throat and her chest heaved heavily. Frozen next to her, Kami didn't understand, the exchange at the door foreign to her and the look of sorrow on the man who had delivered the band made her own throat tighten. Bending down Kami did the only thing she could do. She wrapped her arms around the trembling girl. Something her own mother did whenever her father got just a little to mad. Rin instantly buried her face in Kami's lap, arms clasped around her waist, thick belly wrenching sobs making it harder and harder for Kami to breathe.

* * *

 **I do NOT own Naruto ™ characters or other wise**

 ***** **Fun Facts:**

 ** _Sukunabikona: A minor Japanese Diety known for healing, medicine and brewing Sake_**


	9. Village Dynamic

**New Chapter**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Read and Review**

 **xoxo**

* * *

The funeral was quick, or at least to Kami it was. Waves of black clothed ninja and Anbu gathered to remember the fallen. No words were spoken and no tears were shed. The silence was deafening and Kami wondered if this was what it was like to grieve. If it was she wanted no part in it and would rather walk around numb for the rest of her life. This was almost unbearable and the only thing keeping her put was her Rin. Her friend had given her so much that Kami knew this was the only thing she could do to even begin to repay her.

A troth of red roses were placed on a dark wood casket, the picture of baby Rin and her mother that Kami had looked at too many nights ago in the center of them all. Rin's face so stoic and hard scared Kami. She wondered if now her friend was just as broken as she was and part of her was already thinking about how much she missed her smile. Too many faces gave their condolences, faces Kami probably wouldn't recognize if she ever saw them again. It wasn't until it was all over that Kami could notice a quiver set in to Rin's body. Kami pursed her lips into a thin line as her eyes carefully watched the girl. This was what Kami was waiting for.

Rin's hand wrapped around Kami's and pulled her along toward the training ground. They followed a thin dirt path. The girl didn't know where to but at that moment she would follow her friend to the end of the earth if that was what she wanted. Kami's hand dropped back down to her side when they entered a small clearing, only a black stone in front of them, glistening whenever a ray of sun peaked through the dark clouds above them. Frozen, Kami watched Rin walk up to it and fall to her knees. Her forehead smacked against the stone and her body heaved. The center of Kami's chested ached. She didn't know what to do, she understood the pain but she didn't know how to take it away. She would take it all if it meant Rin didn't have to feel it.

Walking next to Rin, she let herself sit beside her; at least she didn't have to be alone. The emotionless shell from the funeral slipped off and exposed the heart break underneath. Tears trickled like crystals down onto the floor. Some catching light and pulled harder at the strings of Kami's heart, an anchor dipping deeper and deeper into an ocean of sorrow. Instinctively she reached out and grabbed Rin's hand squeezing it, letting her know she didn't have to do this all by herself. Something she often did for her mother and brother many moons ago. "Im sorry." She whispered trying to add even an ounce of comfort. Kami remembered how much those words affected her that day Minato said it to her in the hospital.

Rin's eyes shifted over to Kami's and she shook her head, locks smacking her cheeks, "She died for her village. An honorable death. Im not sad. Im proud." Her voice cracked and Kami knew she was trying her best to truly believe the words. Is this what Rin and her team wanted, an honorable death? Kami's lips turned down into a frown. Was this what they worked hard for, to die for their village; is that what they were asking her to eventually do? The question bubbled to the surface and time slipped away as they sat and Kami let Rin mourn the loss of her mom.

The sky had started to clear up as the sun dipped into the late afternoon. Neither Rin nor Kami shifted from their spot. The numbness of sleepy feet and legs didn't bother either of the girls. Rin finally laid her head in Kami's lap and like her mother once did for her, Kami smoothed the grieving girls hair over and over again till a sense of calamity washed over her and her shaking stopped. Kami's eyes looked hard at the freshly engraved name in the stone. Now joining so many other names of ninja that died in action. It left a sour taste in her mouth.

Pursing her lips for a moment, Kami's gaze shifting toward the right to the Anbu she sensed was watching her. "Are you alright?" Sitting up Rin looked at her. Kami was completely shocked that even after everything she was still asking if she was alright. Nodding, but still looking at the place she sensed the Anbu she ran her fingers through her hair. "Anbu?" Kami nodded again. It was more annoying as the days went on. She never had a moment to herself because she could always feel them close. Like they were waiting for her to mess up, even on a day like today.

"You don't have to stay here you know." Truth was there was nowhere Kami wanted to be. "I want to." Rin cracked a small broken smile. Her cheeks littered with dried tears. Her eyes dark, damaged. "Obito." Kami whispered, eyes meeting the tree line from where they had immerged hours ago. The boy was still dressed in his black clothes. It was typical of a village to mourn together till sundown; at least that was what Rin had said this morning while they were getting dressed.

Obito rocked on his feet when he reached the girls, but only for a moment before he sat with them. "I've been looking for you guy. I should have known you would be here." He frowned when his eyes glossed over the new name on the rock. "Im sorry about your mother." Kami watched the exchange like an outsider. It was so foreign to her because her village never mourned death. Never even bothered to think about it. It was always about the fight. "Also wanted to let you know you weren't alone." Obito glanced over at Kami before looking back at Rin. A faint smile. Rin nodded a thank you before looking back at the stone. A soft sigh escaping her lips.

* * *

The last two days had been quiet. Kami had tried her best to help her friend though these trying times. Rin was sure that everything would be alright and constantly reminded Kami. It was only when she caught Rin's eyes losing focus and her mind drifted to a far off place that Kami knew her friend wasn't alright and she wouldn't be for a long time.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Nodding with vigor Kami wasn't sure how her friend had the room to worry about her with so many things on her plate. "I think we are only going to be gone for a few days." She pushed a grin to her mouth but it wasn't one that reached her eyes like Kami was used to. "Be safe." She said grateful when her friend engulfed her in a tight hug. Glancing at the village gates a sigh passed through her pale lips. She knew this was an important mission for the team and Kami wished it would have come at a later time.

"You ready Rin?" Nodding at her sensei she tightened the straps to her backpacks, "If only Obito wasn't late." As if on que the boy came running, grin on his face as he met up with his team. "Sorry im late. I was helping an older woman with her bags." He started to ramble and Rin just rolled her eyes. Kami chewed the inside of her cheek. She was going to be training later today but she hated doing anything when Rin was gone. Mostly because she wouldn't concentrate, her mind always drifting.

"Don't worry too much we will be back before you know it." Minato let his hand rest on the young ninja's head. A small tussle, he saw her worried eyes, even more so since Rin's mother's death. Kami glanced up at the man and nodded. She knew that he would protect them with his life if he had to. "And if this goes well Kakashi will get promoted to Jounin." Rin clasped her hands together. Kakashi glanced over at the group. He let a soft sigh escape his lips. "Can I get a high five, something?" Obito put his hand up, a small pout on his lips.

"Just leave her be." Rin said. Kami felt bad, her hand rose slightly before she tapped it against the boys open palm. "Alright!" He yelled fist pumping the air. "Oh come on." Rin grabbed the collar of Obito's shirt and started dragging it toward the gates of the village. "Bye Kami!" She waved back watching as her friend practically shoved the Uchiha forward, Minato chuckling before giving Kami a two finger salute and following behind them.

There was a tingling feeling setting in and when she glanced to her right Kami made the mistake of looking at Kakashi. The girl knew it was stupid but the boy was intimidating. She knew for Rin's sake she needed to overcome that fear. Rin was completely infatuated with the prodigy and Kami was sure it wasn't easy having to pick between the two of them sometimes and she promised herself she would make a better effort. "G-good luck." She whispered softly as he started to walk toward his team. He stopped for a hairline of a second and air clogged the Kaguya's throat before he left with his team.

Kami watched the gates for a long time after Rin and her team where gone from sight. A light breeze tossed her hair softly and her eyes looked around the trees to her left. Anbu. Sighing she closed her eyes, the chakra wasn't the usual ones but it was one she had felt whenever she was standing by the gates. It pulled at the girl's curiosity and so she let herself walk closer to it. Shoving her hands in her pockets she stopped at the tree line and was a bit surprised the Anbu's chakra hadn't re adjusted itself, usually keeping within 75 feet from her unless they needed to talk to her.

Glancing around she saw nothing but they couldn't hide from what she felt in the pit of her stomach. "Hello?" She whispered, feeling dumb talking to the air. Blinking she jumped back at the presence that seemed to just appear out of thin air. The porcelain mask with black holes staring at her. Kami tried to regain her composer and cleared her throat. She didn't know what to say and part of her didn't want to say anything, she instantly regretted this endeavor. Glancing back up the ninja hadn't moved or uttered a word. "Sorry I -." She realized now she didn't know what to say. Why hadn't the Anbu just stayed hidden, eventually she would have lost interest. "You're different." She crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to hold in her anxiety.

The Anbu's faces tilted to the side almost in an inquisitive gesture. She realized now they probably had no idea what she was talking about because besides the masks they dressed almost the same and nine times out of ten they never showed themselves to her. " Umm. Chakra?" Her lips pressed into a thin line. She was ready to turn around and leave. "Is there anything you need Kaminari?" She was shocked to hear the male voice behind the mask. They rarely ever spoke and her name sounds strange coming from him. She hesitated but shook her head no. Of course she had questions but she had spoken enough for a lifetime already.

He hesitated a moment longer, almost willing her to speak but she didn't and just as he came he was gone. Breathing out deeply she could sense his chakra making its way a safe distance from her. Her brows furrowed together. Kami wasn't sure why she even came over. Shaking her head she started to walk back to the path that led to town. She still had an hour or so to waste before she was to meet with Gai and Chōza-sensei for training. Not wanting to sit around in one place she chose to walk the village. Something she found herself doing a lot when Rin was on a mission.

It had come to the point that Kami was comfortable with its layout and almost certain she would never get lost. The market was one of her favorite places not because of the shops or restaurants but it was the perfect place to people watch. When she had first arrived she was so confused about the village dynamic, no one was scared or cowering. Most people had smiles on their faces and laughed with their fellow comrades.

The idea of it was memorizing and she couldn't get enough, just walking around listening to the idle chit chat about the weather and what someone was going to make for dinner was enough to make Kami almost feel as though she belonged. Once and a while she would catch people staring or children rushing to ask their parents questions, pointing in her direction. It was almost as though everyone knew everyone and not being from this village, Kami stuck out like a sore thumb but the girl didn't mind. The people watching was interesting enough. She didn't want anyone coming up to her because honestly what would they say?

"Kaminari over here!" Looking up the street she noticed Gai and his teammate Genma who was waving a little too enthusiastically. Catching up to them she bowed down at the two and Gai gave her a smile. Genma flipped his sebon for a moment, a grin still plastered on his face. "What brings you to the market little lady?" Kami shrugged her shoulders and she caught Gai sigh for a moment. "Whenever team Minato leaves for a mission Kami walks the village." Trying to hide her surprise she nodded in agreement with Gai. She wondered how he would have noticed such a thing. Rin's team had only been on a handful of missions since she had come to the village but he was right, every time she went to walk the village before they came home.

Genma raised his eyebrow and then shrugged his own shoulders, "So when are you going to be put on a team? I hear training is going well." Kami shrugged her shoulders again but this time Gai didn't answer, probably because he didn't know the answer. "Such a chatterbox." He said with a chuckle earning him a two finger jag to the side from Gai. The truth was Kami didn't know if she wanted to be put on a team even if she were to ever be ready. "Not sure if I'll stay around." She mumbled but was sure the two ninja heard her. Gai was quick to wipe the frown from his face but not quick enough that Kami didn't see it. Genma's confused look told Kami he wasn't aware of her situation and she was sure when he was alone with Gai again that he would find out.

"We should probably head to the training grounds; Chōza-sensei will be waiting." He was right, the sun was dipping past high noon and it was almost time. "I'll walk with you two." The two sandwiched themselves on either side of the green eyed girl but were only silent for a moment before they start discussing whether or not Kakashi would be able to beat Gai in an all-out spare. Kami was not going to weigh in on the argument, mortified that if she said anything negative about the ninja he would find out and hate her even more, "Im just saying Gai he looked like he had you during the Chunin exams." Gai looked offended that Genma would have even brought that up, "That was then and this is now. I'm stronger and more youthful than ever. I even have my own student now!" Genma chuckled and before she knew it they were at the grounds.

"Have fun guys, catch you later." She got a wink from the boy before he was gone and Gai clasped his hands together. "Alright my rose! Are you ready to run?"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto © just my OC**


End file.
